Spy Academy
by sasa-cocoa
Summary: Its had been a month since Sakuno entered the Academy. Does she have what it takes to remain at her given new position?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or their characters..

**Author Notes: **A new story to make up for the ones I stopped, because of not enough reviews.. :( I sound horrible, don't I? "Not enough reviews." Anyway, this story is completely make up, with **no relevant details to the real world.** Pls reviews for those who like it. I think I am the only one who started writing a spy content for the pairing of Ryoma and Sakuno.. Am I? By the way, I avoided using Japanese words. It sounds weird for Sakuno to call her grandmother, granny not Obasan, but I would like to standardize everything here, so... **_ENJOY! :)_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**12am Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 8, Dorm**

A 12 year old girl stirred slightly in her bed with her fist clenched hard about her blanket, her face contorts into in to an image of fear. Beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead as she issued a light moan of fear.

Suddenly, she bolted out of her bed, breathing heavily. Her brown eyes wide with fear, present within the orbs, her heart beating wildly against her chest. The torture of her nightmare was over, but the painful truth still sinks in her heart.

She turns her auburn head, her slender hand pick up the worn out frame. She had fallen asleep looking at it. The picture depicts a young couple smiling, the mother carrying a young girl of about two, waving to the camera. The background overlooks the city of Paris where the Eiffel tower could be faintly spotted at the fading background.

A string of words engraved at the frame. Sakuno finger's traced the craved letters of English delicately, "Love never dies."

Quietly, she set the frame back its original place, her bedside cabinet, just below the sleeping lamp. She reached and gave dangling switch a light tug, and the lamp flickers back to life, shining a weak but warm yellow light about Sakuno's single bed.

With sufficient lighting, Sakuno's eyes sought out the time on her alarm clock. Sitting not far from the lamp, the face of the clock have both of its hand pointed to number 12.

'Midnight' Sakuno reads.

Beyond Sakuno's bedroom, gentle snores were heard from her roommate, Osakada Tomoka. Not wanting to wake her friend up at such an ungodly hour, Sakuno grabbed herself a jacket and tiptoed out their shared dormitory.

She stepped into the brightly lit corridor of the academy and slipped the door of their rooms shut. A click venerated in the silent corridor and Sakuno continued her silent journey down the 'already-very-familiar' corridor.

Sakuno looked wistfully at the lights above her head. Clearly the academy isn't making effort in saving cost, not that it ever need anyway. Everything here is all 24/7 all year round, people or machines.

And it will soon be her turn to be on alert and ready 24/7. Sakuno sucked in a deep, chilling breath of the night. She had never felt so nervous and jumpy before, not even that very fateful day that landed her in this very special school.

One month ago…

* * *

><p><strong>6.45am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Ryuzaki residence, Ryuzaki Sakuno's bedroom**

"Sakuno!"

Her eyes snapped open. She blinked her brown orbs, rolled over and wearily pushes herself upright. As usual, her bedroom was neat and tidy, but this time, it is also empty. For a moment, 12 year old Sakuno glanced quizzically at her empty bookshelf before memories rushed back.

They are moving.

Someone rapped smartly on the door, "Sakuno? We're going to be late!" The voice of the elderly Sumire sounded clearly through the wooden door.

Stifling a yawn, Sakuno's sweet voice answered back, "I'll be ready in a few minutes!" She had not been able to fall asleep last night, brooding over the fact that last night will be the last night she spent in the room where she had grown up in the past nine years.

Sakuno walked to the bathroom and began the usual morning routine. After giving her teeth a good brush, she splashed some water on her face. The coldness of the water did certainly give her a good shock to wake herself up entirely. Finally, she pulled on the white flowing dress her grandmother had prepared last night. She was about to meet someone important.

Giving her long auburn hair a brush, her mind reviewed what had happened hectically through her past month.

Three months ago, her grandmother suddenly announced that her health was failing her and that she would not be fit enough to look after Sakuno, much left her own self. So, she 'casually' voiced out to move to somewhere where there will be people that her grandmother trusts, to look after them. Sakuno had brushed the startling comment aside, thinking that it was a joke since her grandmother wasn't anything but jubilant when she mentioned it.

Since then, her grandmother had visitors in dark formal clothes visiting her every week or so, always coming late at night and left somewhere in the middle of the night when Sakuno is sleeping. When she asked her grandmother who were they, the same answer is always given: "Ex-students of mine."

Even though Sakuno knew her grandmother had been teaching middle school students for the past many years, she had doubts that all students her grandmother taught are mysterious and late visitors. Then the final shock came when she opened a mysterious letter meant for her.

As Sakuno twisted her hair into braids, she recalls how outraged she was when her grandmother hadn't told her that she would be enrolling into a whole new school. Because of the incident, she spent one week being cold to her grandmother. Doing her chores and work as usual, ignoring her grandmother as much as she could. It was a stubborn move, for nothing could made her grandmother changed her mind.

She wondered even now if she could accept the fact of going to a whole new school in a whole new place. In fact, as Sakuno gathered her bathroom accessories and dumped them into the empty box stood outside her door, she was about to meet the principal of the new school.

"Ex-student," Her grandmother had explained.

Walking her final time down the old set of stairs, Sakuno knew that she would missed her home very much, she was to move into the high end part of the city, abandoning all of her childhood and dearest friends, Sakuno's eyes brimmed with tears at the very thought. She made her way into the kitchen and spotted her grandmother sitting alone on the dining table.

"Good morning, granny." Sakuno greeted, it is not like being cold and unfriendly would help to change things that have been fixed.

"Sakuno, sit down," Sumire acknowledged.

Sakuno obediently sat opposite her grandmother waiting for her usual caution speech of a new school year.

But it didn't come.

"Sakuno, I have something secret to tell you. It had always been the darkest secret I ever had, but it's time to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Sakuno asked, her fear rising at the unusually seriously tone her grandmother used.

"Sakuno, I am a spy; used to be at least. And so were your dead parents."

Sakuno was about to retort at her grandmother for cracking a silly joke at such an early morning but stop when her grandmother mentioned her parents. Her grandmother had never really told her anything that regards to her parents. It was like she was trying to wipe off Sakuno's memories of being loved and cared by two parents who had died in a freak car accident when she was three.

Ryuzaki Sumire took her opportunity of silence to continue, "And soon, you will be one too. It is time for you to attend the right school, the Spy academy."

Sakuno sat there, numb with shock. She didn't know what to say. The first thing that blurt out from her mouth was, "That is my new school?"

The kitchen door slide open, admitting a man in black suit with green black hair. In the background, he was accompanied by several similarly dressed others with dark sunglasses. For a moment, Sakuno felt like a character in a movie set.

"That is your new school. For now, you are a student of Spy Academy."

"You are early, Nanjiroh," her grandmother address the green haired man who spoke just now.

"Aren't you, old lady?" he retorted, the mysterious aura diminished instantly by his not very polite behaviour.

The man called Nanjiroh, turned his head slightly backwards and nodded back to the others. One by one the dark spectacled men stood forward and bowed towards the pair of women and lay something on the table.

First was a covered black coat. Second, another covered white blouse along with a black skirt with a single white strip running near the bottom of her skirt. The final man laid a total of 3 white boxes on the table, the largest one at the very bottom. Then together like uniform squad, they bowed towards the pair of sitting woman and left. Sakuno could hear them moving and shifting her packed boxes down.

Sakuno looked questioningly at the man who seems to be in charge, Nanjiroh. "This would be you new uniform for the school. The rules will be explained once you reach school. It will take you a while for you to be familiar with it, but your mentor will guide you. Now, while the SF team packed up the belongings of this house, you might like to change into your new uniform first."

Sakuno numbly nodded, wondering what does 'SF' stands for.

"Oh and by the way, I am Echizen Nanjiroh, the Principal of your new school."

* * *

><p><strong>7am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Ryuzaki residence, Kitchen**

"These are my new uniforms?" was the first thing Sakuno said when the Principal left the pair alone.

"Uniform," Sumire corrected. "Come, I shall help you with it, the Royals might not be particular about attire in school grounds but first impression do counts." Sumire unzipped the cover for the white blouse and black skirt. "It doesn't help when the uniform is rather complicated," she muttered.

After slipping on the blouse and skirt, Sakuno held up the school tie, "A pure silk tie? This uniform must be really expensive!" Sakuno exclaimed as she examined the soft velvet-y feeling of my skirt.

Sumire laughed at her granddaughter outburst, "You seem to be taking this spy business rather well don't you? Well, I do earn quite an amount being a teacher in that kind of school you know? And your parents didn't leave you with nothing!"

Sakuno kept her silence, her head whirling with much information. All she could do now was her usual self as the adults bump her from one place to another without her consent.

She finished tying her black tie which had a single white strip across it diagonally under embroidery of an owl perched on some books, the symbol of the academy.

Suddenly, all the strings that seem to hold Sakuno snapped, she flopped back onto the kitchen seat and said, "Please granny, I… I just don't know what to do. I am not sure about all these and… and I am not a cue ball on a billiard board to be bumped about like that. I want PROPER information!" The last few words came out as a shout and Sakuno regretted instantly.

Sumire put her wrinkled hand to her forehead, for once; she looked old with emotions heaving in drastic peaks and troughs through her. Everything seem so clear but so difficult to explain, she didn't even know where to begin.

"Maybe I should do the explaining?" Echizen Nanjiroh had return. "Please, Ryuzaki Sakuno, your grandmother have had a tiring life, would you care enough for allow me to relate your family history?"

Sakuno observed now tired Sumire looks and nodded. Her grandmother gave her a weak but thankful smile and allowed herself to be supported by 2 SF men out to the living room.

Echizen Nanjiroh took Sumire's seat and began the story:

"Your parents, Ryuzaki Syuchi, your father and Ryuzaki Sakura, your mother were outstanding agents serving the World government. They often complete their missions in Asia, making quite a capture of dangerous criminals and terrorists and made themselves quite a number of enemies.

Then when they got you, they decided to retire and being their lives fresh as normal civilians, they took you on a holiday, something that we, agents, find hard to have, enjoying a peaceful life. Somehow the enemy got the wind of their real identities and…"

Nanjiroh paused for a moment before continuing the tragic story.

"Well your parents died in a car accident when they were trying to outrun them in a car chase. Thankfully, you survived."

Sakuno closed her eyes, remembering the childhood nightmare she had about the same car skidding before it flipped over and caught up in flames. For a moment the world spin about her and she felt rather alone and lost.

"What about granny?" Sakuno finally asked, after maintaining a few minutes of silence.

"Ryuzaki Sumire was raised and trained at the original spy academy in America. She was an orphan but one government official took her in when your grandmother was about 8. She was hardworking and eventually a rather professional agent who thwarted many evil plans and also a great help especially in times of war."

"Eventually she had a son, you father, who was also raised up at the very same academy at America. She herself retired as an in-field agent and took up the job of being a trainer in the academy for 15 years before moving to the Japan Spy academy alone. After 8 years, she finally quitted her career officially to look after you who had survived the car accident. And when you were old enough to be independent, she came back as a part time trainer."

Sakuno nodded, slowly taking in the right history of her family. But even after the real truth about her parents, she resent it.

"And why do you need me for? I don't want to be a spy and study at that Academy, I just want to be a normal girl, grow up and have a peaceful life!" Sakuno asked, tearing up, realizing that her life had turned upside down. There is no way she could live like the previous Sakuno from yesterday.

Echizen Nanjiroh leaned close, his tone full of concern, "We have a reason to believe that whoever is after you parents 9 years ago found out that they haven't done a clean job and left you, a witness of all accounts. Ryuzaki Sakuno, your life might be in danger."


	2. Welcome to Spy Academy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Notes: **This story is a complete make-up with **no,_ absolutely no relevant details_** to the real world. Thank you for the one who had reviewed and those who had loved it. And lastly, pls do not forget to review. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Spy Academy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7.30am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Outside Ryuzaki Residence**

A small part of Sakuno's brain registered how fast the SF team work. In less an hour, her house was emptied and belongings reduced to only 2 packed luggage. She now stood outside in with her outer black coat of the Academy with her grandmother, Nanjiroh and the other strange men.

"All your lost belongings will be replaced by the government and will be found in you dormitory in the school. Whatever left in those two luggages are precious stuffs or belongings that cannot be replaced," Nanjiroh had explained.

The unopened three boxes sat back on one of the SP men hands, Sakuno didn't have the time to open and finish examining what other parts of her uniform include.

A black limo car pulled up couldn't help but impress Sakuno the riches of the school. It wasn't all that long and impressive like the ones in the movie, but the black and mysterious aura did charm the Ferrari.

"I wonder how much the government spends funding the school," Sakuno muttered, recalling the fine quality of her uniform.

Her comment was caught on by Nanjiroh who chuckled and said, "The car doesn't belong to the Academy, its mine."

He stepped up towards the side door and held the door open for Sakuno.

Smiling shyly, Sakuno carefully slid inside. Her hands smoothed over the leathers of the sofa. Looking up, she gasps softly when she noticed the mini sized plasma TV, laptop and even a drink cooler filled with bottles of wine and juices. Sakuno leaned forward respectfully, taking in the complete view. At her right, there is another set of sofa, enough for two to sit. Beside the sofa laid the drink cooler. In front of her was a dividing panel where it could be opened to communicate with the driver. Below the panel is the plasma TV. A small laptop table on wheels it pushed to the left for ample space. Drawers are everywhere, under the seat, under the TV. Sakuno wondered what is in it. She didn't know what to do, and kept to herself, admiring the small, luxurious space.

Still by the door, Nanjiroh smiled gently and gestured to the cooler, "You can grab any drink from there but the alcohols. There will be someone from the academy briefing you very soon through there," his hand pointing towards the plasma screen. He turned behind to take the unopened boxes before setting them onto the empty seats beside Sakuno.

"We will arrive perhaps within an hour or two due to morning traffic. See you later," Nanjiroh bid before gently closing the door. Sakuno could faintly hear the front door opening and closing with Nanjiroh and her grandmother up front. She was wondering what to do when the plasma screen suddenly light up, startling her.

An image of bespectacled young man with short black spiky hair appeared. Sakuno couldn't see his eyes which are blocked behind two square lenses. He had on a dark blue cloak with a single gold strip running by the collar on; fasten by a brooch with the same symbol present on Sakuno's tie, an owl perched on some books. However, strangely the color of the eyes of the owl is different. It was gleaming purple, unlike the white orbs present in her picture on own tie.

The stranger young man smiled slightly before speaking:

"Good morning, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san. I am glad that you joined Spy academy. It is also an extreme honour of having your grandmother back as a full time staff, even though it will mean killer lesson for the students."

Sakuno cracked a small smile, her stiff face finally breaking. Her grandmother does have the tendency to drive students tired, both physically and mentally.

"I know that such a sudden announcement can be rather shocking and difficult to handle even if it is the truth. I hope that you wouldn't rather wish that you never know the truth about your parents and grandmother."

Sakuno stopped smiling, for what the stranger said had coincidentally been a thought on her head when Nanjiroh said that her life is in danger.

"After one month in Spy Academy, I will assure that the thought will the regret itself,"

'We'll see about that,' Sakuno thought.

"I see that you haven't had your uniform on properly, why don't you open the rest of the three boxes on your left?"

Sakuno nodded, reaching her hand to take one of the three boxes before realizing something.

"You… you are…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Yes, I am 'live'. I can see and hear you very well. Can you spot a blinking red light and the bottom of the screen? That is an integrated high definition camera with a recording microphone."

Curious, Sakuno leaned forward to verify it.

"Well, I will see you soon in person. Just make sure that you had your uniform on properly and in the right order. Usually the first impression tells a lot about a person. Take my heed well, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

The screen blinked out, leaving a black stretch of monitor.

'What an odd way of saying goodbye,' Sakuno thought.

"Sorry," the young man return, startling Sakuno once more, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Inui Sadaharu."

Unable to speak, Sakuno merely nodded before the screen went out once more. She stared at it for a moment before deducing that Inui-san had finished whatever he had to say.

Left alone, Sakuno finally took the topmost and smallest box out of the three, opened it and gasped in surprise. White gloves with a silver fastener sewed on the side laid within it. The same owl symbol is encrusted onto the metal fastener. She placed the cover back on it and reached for the second largest box.

Within the box, it reveals the exact same cloak Inui-san had on, but with a different color. Unlike the darkest shade of blue he had on, Sakuno's cloak was black with a tinge of red, with a single white strip running by the collar instead of gold.

On the folded cloak was the brooch to fasten the cloak, but then again was also different. Sakuno held the brooch towards the limited light within the back of the limo and examine it. Where the eyes of the owl are two white crystals are embedded there. Sakuno wondered why Inui-san's was purple.

Carefully, she arrange the cloak which ends at about her waist, spending a number of times to laid it exactly the right way, being the first time to wear it. After 15 minutes of hassle, Sakuno finally pinned the brooch at the openings which coincidentally be right over where her heart was.

Sakuno glanced at the last unopened box. She wondered what is in there. Opening them was like opening presents, she could never expect what is in there. Sakuno slipped the cover off, her eyes widen as she took in the view.

A pair of shiny black high heels sits nicely within the box. Sakuno lift up the left one to note that 3 inch heel had another white strip at the very bottom, close to the sole. Quickly, Sakuno took off her own simple white school shoe and slipped her left foot into the simple but elegant heel which fits exactly just like the tale of Cinderella.

"Wow!" was all Sakuno could say.

* * *

><p><strong>9am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale - Japan, The lobby**

"Why are we here?" Sakuno asked, staring at the skyscraper in front of her. It's tall with almost impossible white paint with absolutely spotless clean and clear windows. The bell boy right outside the whirling door of entry bowed towards the trio.

"For school of course," Sumire whispered softly, nudging Sakuno showing her a 'Sh!' sign.

"But granny, this is a hotel, an 8-star world renowned hotel. It's not a sch-" Sakuno protest.

"You might not want to discuss any important matters at such public areas," Nanjiroh cut into Sakuno's sentences while nodding towards a man walking pass in front of them.

Sakuno caught herself and smile apologetically towards Nanjiroh, together they head towards the splendid door.

The young doorman smiled and greeted once they reached him, "Early aren't you, CEO?"

Sakuno hadn't had time to question Nanjiroh when Sumire quickly ushered her through the door. Sakuno's heels clicked onto the polished marble of the spacious reception area where a humongous chandelier hanging directly over the receptionist desk. "You are the CEO of the Japan chain of Hotel Royale?"

"Yep," Nanjiroh confirmed, leading the way to the nearest lift where a bell boy awaits. Slightly older and taller than the boy they met outside, the red haired guy nodded towards Sakuno and gestured the threesome into the empty lift.

Without asking where Nanjiroh wanted to go, the bell boy pushed the 5th level button and spoke, "Your office, I presume, CEO?"

Nanjiroh chuckled and said, "Where else do you think your new junior will go?"

"Eh?" Sakuno gasped in surprise.

The red hair boy tilts his head slightly and continues to stare at Sakuno, "Ryuzaki-sensei granddaughter? I don't see much likeness..."

Nanjiroh closed his eyes and nodded in agreement, "Thank god for that too."

A hard smack sent Nanjiroh golden eyes watered. "It hurts, you idiot old lady!"

Sumire didn't seem upset at the last comment; apparently she seems quite used to it. "May I remind you that I still have fist that could knock you out if I want to?"

The red haired boy laughed, "You might want to watch out Nanjiroh-san, now that Ryuzaki-sensei is back."

Sakuno glanced quizzically back at the black eyes who said, "Hi Sakuno-chan, I am Kikumaru Eiji."

The lift door 'dinged', revealing the fifth floor.

"See you in school!" Kikumaru-san waved as the pair of adult ushered the stunned Sakuno out.

As Sakuno's head whirled with too much information and question, she was led through a maze-like corridors, passing by some well dressed man or lady, hotel service staff whom all greeted Nanjiroh as CEO where only a few young teenagers seem to recognize her grandmother. Sakuno highly suspects that those few are her peers-to-be.

Finally, Nanjiroh pushed open a dark glass door labelled 'CEO's office' and offered the ladies in.

Sakuno stepped onto the carpeted floor and moved to sit at the sofa. But there is someone there already.

"Inui-san?" Sakuno recognizes the boy from the video earlier. Now that she was close enough, Sakuno could spot a two very thin bright purple lines running by the side of the golden strip of his cloak.

"You might like to change it into 'sama'," Inui said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Other students address the Royals this way." He stood up, towering over Sakuno and checked his watch, "And we are late, the Jack is waiting for you."

"The Jack?" Sakuno asked.

No one answered her.

"Nanjiroh-san, you better hurry, the King is leaving soon," Inui added.

Sumire pulled Sakuno's hand and led her to the bookshelf nailed to the wall where Nanjiroh is. He bent down, and pushed a single black spine book all the way in. Sakuno could hear distantly a clicked and a very soft whirling sound before the particular middle section of the book case slid into the wall and slide to the right revealing a small dark passage way.

"Wow," Sakuno said again.

They stepped in, and the lights over them automatically switched on by motion sensors. The bookcase meanwhile, slid back to his original position, cutting off access to the office. The lights had revealed something Sakuno hadn't been able to see just now. The short passageway ended with a glass door lift. It looks even finer than the one at the lobby. Instead of a push button, it had a palm reader. Inui placed his right hand over it where it lighted up red for a moment, scanning before a green access light blinks on the LCD screen.

Sakuno stepped into the large elevator with the other three. The elevator could easily fit in Sakuno's single bed in, including her bedside drawer. "This is the most express way to the heart of the academy," Inui explained. "Coming down directly from the CEO's office, all the way to the auditorium hall." Finishing the sentence, Inui push the button labelled 'HALL' at the button panel.

"Um, we are heading to the school? Where?" Sakuno asked timidly before she felt a lurch.

The lift dropped height, falling really fast but smoothly. Sakuno felt as though she had left her heart somewhere above. 5 seconds later it slowed down gradually before coming to a complete stop. Another 'ding' was heard as the lift door opens.

"Naturally a spy school isn't a place where another eyes could view it anytime and anywhere. It's underground," Sumire stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sakuno dumbfounded took in the view. Chandeliers that won't lose to the ones she saw at the hotel receptionist area hanged as lightning for the hallways. The wooden mahogany shade of wood is richly covered by luxurious maroon carpet similar at the hotel. Students of all ages walked about, mostly in just blouse and skirt or long pants. Curiously, the white strip that dominated Sakuno's uniform wasn't present on everyone's, some had red, blue and other colour strip instead. Passersby stared at Sakuno curiously, but most gave her a friendly smile, waving "Hello" to Inui, Nanjiroh and her grandmother.

Adults in lab coat are also about; Sakuno spotted a white robot rolling on its wheels further into a corridor. A teenage girl aged about 15, dressed in waitress outfit of Hotel Royale service staff, ran pass them towards another direction saying, "Dear, dear, I am late for duty!"

"Well, welcome to Spy academy!" Inui said.


	3. Lost Again

**Chapter 3 – Lost Again**

**9.15am Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5 Atrium**

"The schedule for today is already in your office, Ryuzaki-sensei. The King is waiting for you in the Royal's conference room, Nanjiroh-san. There's a last minute change which you would have to take care of," Inui reported.

The adults nodded and left in opposite directions. Meanwhile Inui tugged Sakuno in anther completely different direction. "You are too, quite late. The Jack has been waiting for you since the last half hour," Inui commented. "Hurry, I have my own duty shift to report soon!"

Sakuno slightly panted as her smaller feet pattered to meet Inui's long strides, "What duty? If you don't mind I am quite lost regardless of the place, rules or even people!"

Inui turned back and smiled a small sympathetic smile towards her, "Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it. The Jack will explain everything to you in a moment." As Inui answered, the students by the corridor automatically spread to let them rush by. Sakuno was too busy keeping up to notice whispers and stares this time.

After 20 seconds of alternate turning, Inui stopped by a wooden door with gold cravings labelled, 'Royals' offices'. Another palm reader was installed right next to the door. Once again, Inui allowed his palm to be scanned while the security system, recognizing his palm print, activated the door to swing open. Without giving any preparation or warning whatsoever, Inui gave Sakuno a little push and said "Bye" before the door close behind her.

Sakuno took a good look at the surrounding. She stood at the door opening area where there are two long sofas at the small receiving room. A young man was already sitting on one side of them.

"Hi," Sakuno started nervously.

The 19 year old young man had light grey straight and slightly long hair, falling down to his own collar of shirt. Gold strips run along the underside of his folded collar, the cuffs, decorating the plain white collar shirt. Unlike the purple lines Inui-sama had, the man had the colour red instead. No question that he is a Royal. Despite her rather nervous state, Sakuno noticed that he was rather good looking, giving her the impression of a responsible man of actions.

He stood up, standing at almost the same height as Inui-sama, silently gestured Sakuno to follow him. He led her further into the room and through one of the many glass encased room with gold letterings of 'Jack' and the glass door. His room wasn't spacious, neither was it too small, but it was comfortable. Sakuno would have said that the room was purposely made to be 'just enough'.

"Please sit," the man said, sitting at his place of the desk.

Sakuno obediently sat opposite the handsome young man, noticing a tray of breakfast laid on the neat desk. The Jack took the English teapot by its handle and poured smooth pale coloured coffee into the porcelain cup on the saucer. Immediately, the small office room is filled with the rich smell of coffee. Finishing, he lift the silver cover, revealing deliciously filled French bread and a bowl of warm onion soup. Sakuno could see the steam rising off the buttery smelling liquid.

"Have some breakfast? You can eat while I explain the many things that are unclear to you. It will take a while to explain everything and a little longer for you to familiarize yourself with everything here. You will also need your energy, so eat."

Sakuno smiled gratefully and bit into tuna sandwich.

"First of all, my name is Tsukimo Akira but most people call me by my English name, Alex."

"There is a total of 5 Spy Academy in the world, 1 in America, 3 in Europe and lastly, 1 in Asia, which is here. Now the first thing you should know is that this academy isn't originally built with the intentions of the America Spy Agency."

"Nagakawa Tsubasa is the founding father of this school and also from what the world outside know, the founder of Hotel Royale. Hotel Royale was built for two main purpose at that time, as a disguise and also more importantly, as a source of money income."

"When the academy first started, there was a lack of not only human resources; the most important reason was the funding problem. Hotel Royale – Tokyo chain, the first Hotel Royale ever built, uses its profits to solve the problem before the funding from the US secret government force comes."

"Eventually, Hotel Royale rises in popularity and is generating more money. Since spy business usually involves travelling to other places, Tsubasa-san decided to expand the area of undercover agents by building more Hotel Royale chains throughout the world with secret facilities beneath the floors. However, only the Japan chain provides the training for upcoming potential youths, hence the name, Spy Academy."

Sakuno nodded her understanding of the origins of the Academy.

"Now, when Tsubasa -san first started the school, there were only students with limited adults as their teachers or trainers. It became a problem as the limited adults couldn't settle the entire operation of school on such few people. They came up with a temporary solution by having exceptional students who displayed particular outstanding behaviour and responsibility to lead their peers. They are named, at that time, Student Leaders."

"Interestingly, having student leaders to look after their peers' welfare, yields huge popularity with significantly better results. It is perhaps due to the reason of students running the school the way they could accept and like it. Since then, having students running the school is more or less the tradition of this academy. That is why and what the Royals are."

Sakuno nodded, finally understanding the term 'Royals'.

"Since the rules state that every school should have an adult principal, Echizen Nanjiroh, I believed whom you have met previously took the name and nothing more."

"So the term 'Principal' was just a title?"

"Yes. The Royals pretty much take care of the entire school, except the finance department which Nanjiroh-san helps to settle. Running the academy isn't cheap with up-to-date facilities, necessary science equipment, and state-of-art technology. There are also people working with an incredible amount of salary per month here. Most of the funding comes from the US secret government force, although there is sufficient fund given to spent freely, we prefer to be more independent. Therefore, Hotel Royale wasn't demolished. Furthermore it gave our students additional training to be more responsible not only by the term of being spies, also gave them an opportunity to taste the lives of other typical youths."

The last sentence confused Sakuno slightly but she kept her silence as the Jack, Alex, continued to speak.

"Before going into the depth of the school, you should know that Nanjiorh-san is currently the CEO of Hotel Royale right?"

Sakuno nodded, finishing her sandwich in her last savoury bite.

Alex handed her a napkin as he continued, "At that time, Nanjiroh-san was Tsubasa –san's best friend, whom he could trust explicitly. So when Tsubasa-san fell critically ill, having no strength to continue his lifework, he passes the work of overseeing the Hotels and Academy to his son, whom was at the age of 19 at the time. Although his son was capable and responsible, Tsubasa-san knew it was too much to ask from him. So he had Nanjiroh-san to take the place and teach his son the learning ropes. Only when his son is ready for the big task, Nanjiroh-san then could give the right place back to the Nagakawa-s."

"I knew that side of the story; it was over the papers which create plenty of scandals and rumours." Sakuno said without thinking. After the sentence left her mouth, Sakuno felt rather wrong footed and foolish to share gossip with the Royal sitting in front of her.

"I mean, I mean…" Sakuno stuttered, trying to say she didn't meant any harm.

"It's okay, we are aware of what the outside world say and whisper. There is no place in the world where rumours don't fly about freely. For instance, even in this academy, rumours swapped just as readily and fast as any place, although we Royals don't encourage it when it had mostly to deal with us." Alex smiled kindly.

Sakuno nodded guilty and whispered, "Sorry."

"Well, now that I have finished the origins of the Academy, it's time for you to learn more about the Academy rules and ways. Tell me, what did you know about the Academy so far?"

Sakuno stared at the Jack, other than the report long information he gave her so clearly, there isn't anything else she knew about this freakishly huge place. So when Sakuno blinked nervously and open her mouth hesitantly only to close it again, the Jack added kindly, "Is there anything you hear the others speak about which you couldn't understand?"

Sakuno flashback the entire day of events before asking, "Why are academy students working in the hotel upstairs?"

Alex nodded, prompting her to go on.

Sakuno thought for another moment longer and ask, "What do the students mean about duty? I seen them rushing for their 'duty', are they missions?"

Alex shook his head and said, "Anything else?"

Sakuno nodded and ask, "Yes, and why are there different colour strips?" she points to the white strip on her cloak.

Alex leaned back comfortably on his office chair and said, "Good job, I see that you do pay attention to your surroundings and question them. A few of them doesn't in this academy with a particular role model existing as a Royal." (A/N: Do you know who that particular role model is?)

"Now, this academy has a total of 6 underground basements with basement 5 from Hotel Royale as our very top level. Its size didn't generally follow the hotel outside. It was extended twice as large underground to accommodate the students, labs and well everything that exist here."

While talking, Alex, cleared the table of the tray which Sakuno had ate and drank from, and lay a black file entitling her name. He flipped open the cover which shows the floor plan of the academy of level B5.

"Basement 5 contains most classrooms including the Royal's, the auditorium hall and the cafeteria. Basement 6 is mostly the training area which plenty of sports and recreational facilities. Basement 7 is where the science labs, research rooms, mission briefing room exist. In summary, this is mostly where people got brief on missions and researching going on. Basement 8 is where the living quarters for all students and teachers living here. All dormitories and additional facilities are here. Basement 9 is the testing area which only authorized access could enter. That is because the place often held experimental test are held and not all are fun and easy, sometimes they play with radio-active materials so you might like to avoid that area as much as possible. A part of basement 9 is reserved for medics and mission equipment rooms. Basement 10, the deepest level is the loading dock, where all the vehicles are. An underground route extends in kilometres into a government surrounded place for secret travel."

Alex pointed out the respective areas as he explained, flipping the pages of different floor plans.

"Now, we finished the layout of the school and we shall dive into the rules." Alex said, flipping the page which contains minute handwriting.

"This page consists of the rules and regulations of the Academy. I strongly suggest you to familiarize with the top important 50 rules first. Although a new student can be exempt for certain punishment due to unfamiliarity, not all wrongs could be tolerated. You can go through this in detail in your dormitory later."

Sakuno nodded, "I shall look them through by today," promising the Jack her behaviour.

"Before I give you the final briefing about your timetable, you need to know more about the Royals and the way the school runs. It might be a little complicated so you would like to follow closely on what I said now."

"As I have explained before, the Royals are the ones responsible for the school running on a regular basis in an orderly manner and also controlling students' behaviour, monitoring their progress and regulating their classes to suit their needs. As you know, I am known as the Jack within the Royals. Does it sound familiar according to the playing cards?"

Sakuno nodded, recalling the Pokka cards which she frequently played with her childhood friends that she will never see again.

"The highest or the top seat is of course, the King. You can say that is the real principal. The second seat would be the King's right hand man, the Jack."

Sakuno nodded, understanding that the man right in front of her would be the 'vice-principal', she had nothing much to say against it. Alex, so far, had made her feel rather comfortable than to deal with an adult 'vice-principal'. This is perhaps the other reason having students operating the school.

"That would leave the Queen who should assist the King and the Ace which manages student discipline and welfare. Those two seats contain plenty of workload so it was split up. The Queen seat is split into two, the Prince and a Princess. The Aces further split into 8 seats, all named as Knights. The rest of the school is split into 4 groups, the Hearts, the Spades, the Clover and the Diamond."

"Each group has a different colour strip represented with the uniform. Red strips are the Hearts, white strip are the Diamonds, green strip are the Clovers and finally the blue strips which belongs to the Spades. Since yours is white, you belong to the Diamonds group."

Sakuno nodded.

"The brooch on your cloak has white quartz crystal as the eyes. They represent the 4 different level of achievement within the academy. The first level which you are at now will have a solid colour quartz crystal which has colours the same as your own group. The second colour will achieve a transparent coloured crystal which catches attention as it reflects the cut and brilliance. The third level which is rather difficult, obtains Jade as the eyes, the symbol of close to being a Royal. The fourth level will be the Royal whom had precious gemstones from the 12 birthstones."

"Not only the brooch changes with each achievement, the colour strip will change once you achieve the third level. Third level students had a deep green strip enclosed about their group colour strip. While the Royals had gold colour strip with their gemstones colour strips running by each side of the gold."

Sakuno glanced quizzically at the Jack's own coloured strip, two thin deep red lines with the eye-catching thick gold strip running in the middle.

Alex caught her glance, smiled and replied her unasked question, "My Gemstone bestowed on me is Garnet, which means purity."

Sakuno mouth formed a 'o' in understanding. "How can students achieve a higher level?"

Alex smiled once more, "Do not get too caught up focusing on the levels here in the Academy. It isn't a competition to see who are better and who are not. The levels are used to reward students who had done well in studies or are role model students which others should learn from. Having a solid colour crystal isn't a shame."

Sakuno nodded.

Alex surveyed her quietly, as though considering something, but he didn't share anything. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the Jack finally continued his speech, "What you have to know that every beginner have a test in a month time to determine the right colour group for them. Students often have test and exams to keep record of their performance, and also to keep their guard up. In these tests, there might be a chance of upgrading to upper levels or, although it rarely happens, degradation of levels."

Alex paused, allowing Sakuno to absorb in the information before continuing; "Now the Knights, a total of 8 of them are in charge of the four colour groups. Since you are under the Diamonds, you should know that the two Royal Knights who would be taking care of your welfare and monitoring your progress would be Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shusuke."

"Now, within this black file contains your timetable which requires you to attend school from tomorrow onwards. Your lesson plans consists of beginner's classes. Everyone moves at a different pace so you might find students of different ages about either moving faster in front or lagging behind on some basics. Some might be stronger at science, taking more advanced classes for that particular subject but still stuck in learning basic defence class. As I have said, that isn't something to be ashamed about, for everyone have their own strength and weaknesses."

"Your classes contains three basic science subjects, basic math which will be covering algebra and simultaneous equations this week, basic history of the world, the more significant events that had happen, for example the world wars, geography of the Earth, cultural class and basic human psychology classes which your grandmother insist you on taking. Other than indoor class subjects, there will be a requirement to take physical class of basic physical training and martial arts class, both Taekwondo and Weaponry class. Other than regular classes, there is also a duty roaster which dictates work in Hotel Royale. All students are to clock a certain hours of being a part time worker in Hotel Royale, be it a waitress or room service, or a cook's helper."

Sakuno eyes widen at the words, 'Martial Arts'.

"You will get used to it Sakuno-san, it does not seem as terrifying as it sounds," Alex added kindly. "Now, take this file and I shall show you the way to your dormitory."

Sakuno once again following rather blindly behind the Jack as he led her the way back to the very same place she first came.

"This is the Atrium of Basement 5. Standing back facing the lifts, you will see that this place splits into a total of 5 corridors. Straight on will bring you to the auditorium, at the right, two corridors lead to the classrooms. The one on the left beside the auditorium hall will be the cafeteria and finally the most left corridor which will be the teacher's office. The Royal's office is not located there, but from where the direction we came from, it's the corridor that will bring you to the hall."

Sakuno blinked, not really sure if she came from that direction.

They turn about, facing the lifts. Except for the one she came from had a security palm reader, the others are all security-free. Alex presses the button, calling one of the lifts, and continues to explain, "The lift that you came from leads directly from the Hotel Royale, the rest of the five are used by everyone for access to other levels."

The lift arrived with a 'ping', the pair went in as the Jack presses the button 'B8'.

"I should advise you not wander at places you shouldn't be at, especially any of the Royal's room without express permission or you might just get a heart attack."

Sakuno wonder what the last sentence meant.

"As every beginner had a mentor, there will be someone to guide you through the academy during the first month."

"My mentor?" Sakuno asked.

"Usually, a particular responsible senior will be assigned to the task to look after and guide a newbie through the first month, covering with them the do-s and don't-s of the Academy. But since you are the daughter of Ryuzaki-sensei, the King thought it would be nicer to have a Royal to guide you around for your first month about the Academy. Your mentor will help you with your studies, workout and your duty. For now, the only Royal close to you age will be the Prince. He shall be your mentor."

"The… The Pr-ince?" Sakuno said, the name of the Royal title weighs a lot, she don't need someone call the 'Prince' to extend his hand to her clumsiness.

"Yes, the Prince. He's the son of Nanjiroh-san," Alex said as the lift 'pings' and opens.

The atrium of Basement 8 looks almost like Basement 5, instead of 5 split paths, it only has three.

"The left leads to the girl's dormitory, the right are the boys. Straight on belongs to the Royals," Alex explained as he led Sakuno into the left path.

Students walking past them smiled at the good-looking Jack while most gave Sakuno a curious glance. A few greeted Alex, "Good morning, Alex-sama."

"The dormitories aren't divided into colour groups; the Royals agree that it will be better not to divide the school students bond due to the colour group difference. Therefore, the dormitories are divided randomly according to the age of the students. The largest age gap between the students will be 3; however your roommate happens to be of the same age as you."

Alex stopped just outside one particular door. It was normal wooden door, with gold markings of two names:

Osakada Tomoka  
><em>Clear Green Crystal<br>_Ryuzaki Sakuno  
><em>White Crystal<em>

"Your roommate will be Osakada, I hope you can get along with her."

"Class has started and Osakada-san isn't in. Your belongings should be already brought in along with some replaced clothes, stationery, books and accessories. Not all materials you need are there yet, it will take up to 3 days to fully replace all your belongings, and I hope you can understand that. Here this is your card key."

Sakuno accepted the card and scanned at the reader and the door unlocked, recognizing the metallic label. She pushed the door further open which it reveals a plain but spacious room with only a simple _kotatsu _in the middle. There isn't television and there are bookshelves filled with thick books. Files and papers are laid everywhere. It was a good thing that they were in the basement; no windows are available to blow off the papers that lay in every corner. Sakuno deduced that her roommate wasn't very neat.

"As you can see, Osakada-san isn't very- organized," Alex said, stepping in the room after Sakuno. "I hope that having a roommate will alert her to this point."

Sakuno turned right to see a very small kitchen area with dining table and a few simple countertops with a small stove and a regular refrigerator. An electric kettle is plugged in but switched off, and a tin of biscuits hasn't been closed properly by the lid.

Just beyond the kitchen area laid a short corridor. Only two doors facing opposite of each other stood there with one door slightly ajar. Sakuno went closer to the half open door and pushed it open.

Inside contains a neatly made bed with a handmade card folded on top the thick blanket. It reads, "Welcome, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san!"

At least her roommate seems rather friendly.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Alex called out.

Sakuno went out of her room, still carrying the welcome note, to hear the last few words of briefing the Jack had to say.

"You have your own bathroom which is located adjourned to your bedroom. The dining area is mostly used during snacks time or if you prefer not to eat at the cafeteria, you can eat here. There's a small refrigerator for you to store uncooked food and a robot will only come in to clean once a week, however it only does vacuuming. This dormitory, you will have to maintain and take care of it along with Osakada-san."

Sakuno nodded, judging by the messy state of this room, the future housekeeping chores will mainly depend on her.

"Your mentor will only be available this evening onwards. You will have to figure things out for now on your own. I have to go now; see you around, daughter of Syuchi and Sakura."

**11am Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5 Atrium, Somwhere**

Sakuno's leg took her down a random corridor even though her heart wishes it didn't, for every step she took, the more lost she felt. She held a sheet of paper, clenched at one side as she furtively checked her position on the printed map, her head bowed low, and avoiding glances from passing students. Praying that she is in the right track this time, she counted the number of doors and stopped outside the door that looked the exact same as the few ones that she had tried before.

The previous door that she had randomly tried and open was the guy's changing room. She blushed crimson at the very memory, almost able to smell the shampoo and body wash at the very incident. She remembered the surprise look at the ten over boys of different ages standing and sitting, crowding outside shower stalls all shirtless. Flushing red with heat and embarrassment, all she did was to mutter, "_Gomenasai!_" and quickly slammed the door shut.

Sakuno shook her head hard, hoping that the disturbing memory could be lost that way. This time, she knocked on the door and wait for someone to say, "Come in," before entering.

"Sakuno?" Sumire asked, surprise as she was conducting advanced mathematics lecture for the seniors' batch. "Why are you here?"

A collective of murmurs went through the sitting students.

Sakuno tried her best to ignore the stares she received, and blocked out the voices she heard.

"I've got to proceed to my cultural class and I got lost…" Sakuno said, her voice getting softer with each passing word so that the last word came out with nothing louder than a whisper.

"Where is your mentor?" Sumire asked just as loudly as before, oblivious to Sakuno's discomfort.

"He's not free till this evening," Sakuno continued to whisper, getting highly uncomfortable under the combined and unwavering attention from the seniors.

"Which class are you heading to?"

"Um, B5, here," Sakuno said, pointing to a door marked on the map that she had clenched on so life-saving preciously just now.

Sumire leaned in to read the map and said in a short moment later, "Well you are close; it's the opposite about 2 doors away."

Nodding hurriedly, Sakuno left the classroom before realizing something. She looks desperately to her right and left. The hallway looks exactly the same, which side should she go?

Slapping her hand to her forehead, she scolded herself for her stupidity. Choosing, she randomly picked a direction and walked two doors away. She faces the door, not really seeing the coloured wood and muttered, "Well, I've come so far. One more wrong door won't hurt." Bravely, she raised her knuckles before stopping halfway, still hesitating. She gritted her teeth and rapped smartly on the door.

Too late. Screwing up her courage to knock on that door had made her blind. Only now she noticed the colour of the door different to all the others. It's dark red, its wood polished and shine with its doorknob polished gold in colour instead of the usual bronze.

No one answered. Sakuno breathed out a sign of relief before turning about, start to head towards the other direction, but stop when she heard a very soft purr beyond the expensive looking door.

Sakuno paused, wondering if she should open the door and let the poor cat out. Debating alone, she decided to try a second knock.

Still no reply. No purring or meowing, maybe she had imagined it.

Unsure what to do, the second purr sounded out, more obviously and louder this time. Sakuno pushed open the door slightly, certain that no one is inside, and poke her head into the darkness of the room.

"Hello? – llo?" her voice echoed slightly in the dark room, its pitch black.

Sakuno pushed the door wider so that the light from the hallway could spill into the room.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, making vague shapes similar to school desk and tall bookcases. From first glance, this room is very large, explaining the echo.

Sakuno was certain that she heard the kitten, 'Maybe it's too scared from being trapped here,' she thought, venturing deeper into the unfamiliar room.

"Here kitty, kitty," she cooed softly, walking deeper in. Her eyes make out expensive executive chair behind very desk that triple the length of the normal ones at her old school. On every of the long desk has a laptop on it. There's a name board on every desk. Curious, she move forward to the nearest one towards her and picked the name board up and read with the air of light streaming in weakly.

"Royals – Knight Tezuka Kunimitsu," Sakuno read out loud, "Oh, he's the group leader over my well-being!"

A deep growl interrupted her. Shocked, she dropped the name board she's holding with a 'clank' and turn about, staring hard at the blackness ahead. Suddenly, the idea of coming in sounded very stupid now.

Sakuno took a step back, as low growls continue to fill the silent room. The source of noise finally revealed itself when it came into light.

Sakuno involuntarily open her mouth to scream but it died in her throat, so that no voice is coming out. Her heart rate rises to a peak as adrenaline rushed into the bloodstream. Her brains were screaming at her to run but she stood rooted to the spot out of fear.

A large white leopard leaped gracefully in front of Sakuno, pacing in front of her as it growls increased in volume close to roaring (A/N: Leopards can't roar, I checked! :D), baring its shining white teeth in threats, its bright blue eyes flashing

It's a cat alright, but a little too large for Sakuno to think that it's a poor soul all trapped behind a door.


	4. The Royals

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Author's Notes: **This story is a complete make-up with **no,_ absolutely no relevant details_** to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -part 1: The Royals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11.15am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5 Atrium, Somewhere**

"Oh my god," Sakuno whispered, her eyes never leaving the great white cat pacing before her.

The leopard didn't pounce but Sakuno was too shocked to realize that. She cautiously took a step back and grabbed something, anything from the desk behind her. Her hand closes about something cylindrical and she gripped it tightly about the weapon.

Calming herself down, Sakuno then realized that the leopard didn't make her lunch; neither has it seemed that it has the intention to. But the idea slipped off her brain pretty soon when it suddenly issued another loud growl. Frightened and taken by surprise, Sakuno uttered a little scream and flung her weapon in the direction of the white cat. But the weapon, a glass pen holder, was grabbed before it could hit and hurt the white beast.

A black blur had rolled in between the cat and the girl and as quick as lightning, made to grab of the glass before it inflicts any harm.

Sakuno stared at surprise at the boy, whom is no older than her, standing confidently, back-facing the leopard. He doesn't seem to realize that all the beast need to do was to incline its head, open its mouth and bite and he would…

"That is rather uncalled for," the boy said coldly.

The boy had very familiar shade of hair colour, greenish black hair. He had on a shirt of the academy, long pants and a loosely tied tie hanging from his crumpled shirt. His hair is all messed up, as though he had just woke up from napping in his uniform. He wasn't much taller than Sakuno either, but yet, the way he looks at her, Sakuno felt as small as a dwarf.

As both of them look at each other, it strikes Sakuno how familiar he looks, as though she met before the same face with bright gold eyes…

The boy held up the glass holder and continued speaking, "Tezuka-_sempai_ likes this holder a lot, and you'll be in trouble if he knows you tried to break it on purpose."

Sakuno open her mouth, about to defend herself when the boy nonchalantly cut in.

"And I don't think the King will be please to know that you try to harm Snow," he added coolly, indicating the white leopard which it rubbed its furry face at Ryoma's side, purring contently, much like an over-sized domestic cat.

"That… That leopard is a p–pet?" Sakuno asked unbelievably, watching how the boy stroked the white fur of the leopard's which stretched lazily and lied down on the carpet floor by his feet.

"Her name is Snow," the boy said, "You got to leave. No one other than the Royals should be here; Snow had tried to tell you that. Leave before I had to report your three rules breaking to your Royal-in-charge," he eyed the white strip by her cloak, "which will be Tezuka-_sempai _himself."

Sakuno interjected, "What about you? Since no one other than the Royals are allowed in, why are you here?"

The boy stared intensely into her eyes before replying slowly, "I am a Royal."

"Oh," Sakuno suck in a quick breathe; she had thought that Royals consist of other students of age like Inui's and Alex's.

"What are you doing here?" a cold frost air cut into Sakuno's thought.

Sakuno jumped, she recognised the crisp voice of Alex who stood, framing by the doorway, staring at the pair of youngsters.

She could as though hear the echo of the following instruction given by Alex no longer than three hours ago:

"_I should advise you not wander at places you shouldn't be at, especially any of the Royal's room without express permission or you might just get a heart attack."_

Now she knew what the Jack meant, but the fact that she had broken a school rule on her very first day in less than 3 hours wouldn't be a welcoming factor.

"I… I…" Sakuno tried to explain feebly.

"I received a note from the Hotel staff directly from Kikumaru-_san_, seems that you have neglected your duty as a cook helper again," Alex sounded not very happy.

The boy looked away, his face hardened slightly to show somewhat reluctance.

"The King had barely left for half a day, and the absence doesn't mean that you could do what you wish. There will be punishment as usual, but since taking care of Snow wasn't so hard for you, maybe you could join your mentee with her own duty in the kitchen during your double advance math lesson with Ryuzaki-_sensei_. But that doesn't mean you don't have to show your face at this time during the next week."

"Hn," was all the boy responded.

"Since you have free time now, you should guide your mentee about. Attend the cultural class with her and teach her to recognise the corridors of the school."

Sakuno gulped, she had thought that in his anger, the Jack had been blind to the presence of her in the forbidden room.

Hold on a second.

'Mentee?' Sakuno considered the word that she had never heard anyone spoken before. If that word meant a person who was guide by a mentor, which will mean…

"Ah! You are the Prince?" Sakuno exclaimed, her finger pointing towards the sulking face of Echizen junior, before she could help herself, again.

* * *

><p><strong>11.30am Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Royal's Common Classroom**

"Didn't you tell Ryuzaki-_san_ here that you are her mentor?"

"No," was the sullen answer for the young Prince.

"Didn't you recognize her?"

"I did," he answered straight away.

"Then why didn't you inform her then?" the Jack sounded impatient.

"I didn't want to."

'…..' Sakuno thought.

"I shall inform Ryuzaki-_sensei _and explain to her your absence for the later class. Bring Ryuzaki-_san_, that is Sakuno-_san_, to her cultural lesson now," Alex ordered, standing awfully taller than usual.

When the Prince didn't answer, Sakuno swallowed nervously and said, "Then we shall get going then…" She bowed in respect before exiting the dark room with the white leopard left alone with the Jack.

The Prince on the other hand, displayed no outward signs of tiniest sign of respect or courtesy and had walked straight out, looking very much like a defying teenager, although a much younger one.

Through the corridors, the Prince strode large steps, moving so fast that Sakuno had to slowly jog to keep up, which is strange, for the pair had almost the same height…

Trying to keep things friendly, Sakuno asked, "So, does this direction leads to the cultural class?"

No reply.

"So, do you know the teacher for the cultural class? Is he or she nice?"

Still no reply.

"It's the subject hard to study?"

Again it was just complete silence.

Sakuno sighed internally, 'He must think I am a total idiot right now. Oh, how embarrassing! I knew that this would happen with a Pri –'

The prince came to a stop in front of her so suddenly that Sakuno bumped into him directly.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Ryoma-ku – No, I meant, Echizen-_sama_!"

He merely looked at her with slightly raised eyebrow and said, "You sure talk a lot. Here's your cultural class."

Finished, he stood there, silent as before, gesturing with the power of his eyes that Sakuno should open the door herself.

Sakuno bit back what she wanted to say, 'If you don't like it, and you can always go. There isn't a need to follow the Jack's order.' But then if Alex-_sama_ orders her to do it, she will never go against it. Furthermore, she had seen Alex-_sama_ not in a very friendly mood less than 5 minutes ago. And she got a strong intuition that going against him isn't going to yield in some simple punishment.

Totally confident that the door she's going to open isn't going to be wrong like all the others before, she rapped smartly and only enter when given permission to do so.

Sakuno bowed and greeted the middle aged female teacher, "Sorry that I am late. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Ah, Ryuzaki-_sensei's _granddaughter," replied the short hair and slender teacher. "You finally came and join this school. Welcome, welcome."

Sakuno took an instant liking to the kind and benevolent teacher. Although the teacher wasn't very tall, she look healthy and strong and her tanned complexion suggest that she's an outdoor person.

"You can call me Maki-_sensei_, everyone does so," she added. The teacher then realized the silent Royal still standing by the doorway.

"Echizen-_san_? Why are you here?"

With obvious reluctance, he strode in and mumbled almost inaudibly, "Jack's orders."

Maki-s_ensei _smiled slightly as though she knew that he was punished, but she didn't say anything out loud. Instead she commented, "Having seen you graduated so quickly from my class with flying colours. I trust you to guide your mentee," she gestured to Sakuno, "here, to do as well as you."

After allocating the pair to empty seats side by side, Sakuno begins her very first lesson in Spy Academy about the Andean Civilization.

* * *

><p><strong>1pm Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Cafeteria**

After an hour long of fulfilling information about the Inca Empire, Sakuno quickly followed Ryoma who promptly left his seat when the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Maki-_sensei_ once again, didn't comment a thing when Ryoma strode pass and out of the classroom even before she utter, "Class dismiss." Apologetically, Sakuno bowed in respect before leaving with her mentor who was beckoning her to follow him quick and fast.

So now, Sakuno ended up with Ryoma in the cafeteria for lunch. She was slightly out of breath, having to jog through the sea of students to keep up with Ryoma. So now, she stood still taking in the overwhelming view of her first time in the cafeteria.

The first thing Sakuno doubted was that whether she was still within school bounds. After all, the dim lighted area with soft soothing background music, the sharp, soft clinking sound of glasses and the murmur of people chatting while dining had rather convinced Sakuno that she was back up in the 8-star hotel.

She took a quick glance to note that the waiter and waitress are all intelligent robots dressed in smart black and white uniform. The tables are laid, restaurant style; decorated, restaurant style and smell, well, also very restaurant style. Each table had red roses in clear vases, white and gold tablecloths and English style cutleries, gleaming in white silver colour.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day, or are you coming with me?" an irritated and familiar voice jolted Sakuno out of her admiration trance.

Smiling, in spite of the scowl on her mentor's face, Sakuno happily followed the Prince with the thought. 'Inui-_sama_ is right. I would certainly regret it if I haven't came here!'

* * *

><p><strong>1.05pm Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Cafeteria, Royal's dining table**

Sakuno followed the Prince further into the cafeteria before stopping right in the beginning of the large room.

Sakuno tried hard not to show how surprised and shock she could be, but failed, miserably. A long rectangular table dominated the area, standing slightly taller on a podium with a few steps. It overlooks the entire cafeteria, much alike to the professor's table in Hogwarts, except it was much classier and modern, although it adapted the style of the middle, magnificent seat belonging, obviously, to the headmaster of the school. In this case, the King.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out, or having the Jack and a few other Royals already sitting by their table to recognize that this got to be the Royal's table.

Ryoma, abandoning his mentee, automatically resumed his seat, the short left side of the table. He sat there, looking, for the first time, slightly happier than Sakuno had ever seen.

Sakuno shuffled her feet uncertainly, not knowing what to do. It was obvious to her that her place ought to be down with the rest of the students. However, before joining her class, Sakuno had done what the Jack advised her to, going through the rules. And one clearly states that there are specific seating arrangements within the cafeteria, one should sit accordingly to where he or she is allocated to prevent unneeded problems.

After her short visit here, Sakuno had saw and know that the on each table had a small silver menu stand with the names of the students printed on the top of the food listed in gold cursive letters. However, there got to be at least 20 over tables within the cafeteria, how is Sakuno ever to find out where she should be seated?

The Jack, Alex, frowned slightly when he observed how the Prince merely took his rightful seat without much as a second look at his mentee. Sitting directly next to the empty King's seat, he spoke, "Ryoma, are you inviting your mentee to sit at the Royal's table?"

It was a question, but yet the answer seems obvious with the Jack's tone.

Ryoma stiffened slightly when he was addressed but did not answer.

"Or would you prefer sitting with her at the rightful place?" the Jack asked a second time, towards the silent prince.

By the table, Sakuno recognised Kikumaru-_sama_ from the Hotel earlier, he cracked a smile and look, to Sakuno, forced not to let loose laughter. 'So he is too a Royal,' Sakuno noted to herself silently.

A flash of annoyance crossed Ryoma's face. Nevertheless he stood up and came beside Sakuno.

"I, hereby, formally invite my mentee, Sakuno Ryuzaki, to join the Royal's table for lunch. Your permission, Jack?" Ryoma said, sullenly.

"Granted," Alex nodded, satisfied.

Ryoma showed signs of heading back to his seat but stopped and Sakuno knew why. Alex had raised his eyebrows so ever slightly at his action.

Ryoma glanced towards his mentee beside him, a disgruntled look present on his face. Apparently, the Prince must have thought that Sakuno brought nothing but trouble to him.

In self-defence, Sakuno questioned herself silently, "Why did he ever bother to agree being my mentor if he doesn't want to?"

"Come on, you can sit at the princess's seat. It's empty for now." Ryoma said, gesturing the chair far opposite of his.

Sakuno's eyes followed the direction of his pointing finger. She then sneak a peek behind her where hundreds of people are dining, she gulped and shook her head feverishly. There isn't a need for her to get famous just within her first day here.

Ryoma glared at her annoyingly, "Well, even if the King isn't here, you can't sit there!" He pointed to the majestic chair right in front.

"Can't I just pull another chair and seat next to you?" Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma face didn't waver from the annoyed look from before.

"I'll be quiet, I promised."

Still no difference.

"Please?"

Ryoma gave an hmph before nodding.

"Thank you," Sakuno smiled sweetly.

Ryoma pretended he didn't see that and busied himself by dragging an empty chair and placed it beside his.

Sakuno slid in gratefully, repeating her thanks and she sat, at the corner of the table, between Ryoma and a still empty Royal's seat.

Sakuno badly wanted to ask whose seat does it belongs to, but refrained from doing so, having promised the Prince of her silence.

A male robot rolled into the small spot between Ryoma and her and said, "Today's special, a favourite of the King's, Pasta Roses."

It laid the white plate in front of the Prince and added, "Is this lady joining you for lunch, Prince?"

"Yes, Salt."

Salt turned his head towards Sakuno and continued in his robotic droned voice, "Would you like to have the same dish as the Royals, Ryuzaki Sakuno-_san_?"

Sakuno gasped in surprise and asked, "You know my name?"

"Every student in the academy has a database of your information. It includes your birthplace, your life history, your family history and the latest photo of you," Salt answered.

Sakuno gaped.

"So, would you like pasta roses or something else from the menu?"

"Um," Sakuno gazed the plate of art in front of her mentor. The pasta had been folded artistically into a rose with the tomato sauce decorating the folded sides of the pasta giving the rose a tinge of red, bringing life out of a simple Italian dish.

There is no way she could eat an artwork.

"Yes?" Salt asked.

"Um," Sakuno hesitated.

"Just get her the same as mine," her mentor interjected.

"Understood, your dish will arrive a moment later," Salt said, "And I will bring a set of cutlery for you shortly. We thank you for your patience."

While Salt rolled off to get the necessary, Ryoma gave Sakuno a disapproving glance before starting to eat his lunch.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Royals arrived, and the seat next to Sakuno was occupied with a tall, strong looking young man with a boyish grin. His purple eyes danced when Sakuno greeted him, introducing herself.

"Ah, I know who you are," the unknown Knight said.

"You do?" Sakuno asked, curious. Why do everyone seems to know her?

"Yeah," the Knight answered readily with a cheerful tone, "Don't you remember me?"

Sakuno tried her best to recall if she saw the face in front of her before. She shook her head in denial.

"Don't you remember me when you open the guys changing room by mistake on basement 8?" he asked loudly.

Sakuno, who had taken a bite of her pasta rose, choked on the bit she was chewing. Ryoma on the other hand, who had taken no interest in their conversation, gave a snicker when he heard the following incident. Kikumaru-sama, sitting beside the said man, spit out the water he had just drunk. The rest of the Royals merely gave a bemused glance towards the small girl sitting by the corner.

"There, there, have a glass of water," the Knight beside Sakuno offered her, with a concerned expression on his face.

Sakuno accepted the drink gratefully and defensively protested when her lungs were fully functional, "I didn't mean to! I got lost."

The Knight chuckled and said, "I knew that. It was rather obvious." He dug into his share of lunch rather enthusiastically and swallowed one of the roses within one gulp. Good naturedly, he mumbled audibly through his full mouth, "By the way, my name is Takeshi Momoshiro. But you can call me Momo-_sama_, Momoshiro-_sama_ is just too long."

Privately, Sakuno would prefer the later. 'Momo-_sama_' sounds more like a girl's name. Nevertheless she nodded in agreement and continue her lunch while the two friendly Royal Knights, Kikumaru-_sama_ and Momo-_sama_ who were rather keen in engaging her in conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>2pm Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Cafeteria, Royal's dining table**

"Ah, Ryuzaki-_sensei _even expects so much from her students when she was teaching maths in normal high schools," Momo-_sama_ nodded in understanding while Sakuno explained her grandmother strict teaching.

Kikumaru-sama on the other hand sighed dejectedly as he added, "Ryuzaki-sensei is so going to kill me to see me still stuck in 2nd level of calculus class."

The cafeteria had emptied considerably with the Royal's still left by their dining table. By the time Sakuno had finally finished her pasta roses, Momo-_sama_ had finished his third serving of the same dish and also the ice cold dessert, Italian Ice.

Salt rolled over and kept away the dishes and asked, "Any dessert for you, Ryuzaki Sakuno-_san_?"

"Oh no, and thank you." Sakuno answered, smiling. It is hard to take Salt as an emotionless robot waiter.

As Salt rolled off on its four wheels, Prince Ryoma cut in and said, "Your maths class starts in another half hour, where do you want to go?"

"Um, where? I don't know." Sakuno answered.

"Most of the students have half an hour of free time off either from before or after lunch, or even both. The free time is often used by students to catch up their studies, workout or spent some stress free time by using the facilities provided in the school," Momo-_sama _recite.

"Oh," Sakuno said, understanding.

Kikumaru-_sama_ cut in, "_Little one_ must never had taught you anything."

To help Ryoma, Sakuno protested, "Oh no, there wasn't much time when I had cultural lesson just now."

The Jack seems to think otherwise, "There will always be time if he is willing."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in annoyance towards his mentee as though speaking non-verbally, 'I didn't ask you for help, not that you succeed anyway.'

Kikumaru-_sama_ stood up and stretch, "Come on, we still got half an hour. We can head to the classroom first and help _little one_ to tutor Ryuzaki-_sensei_ granddaughter."

* * *

><p><strong>2.05pm, Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Outside Royal's Common Classroom**

Sakuno gulped nervously as she stood rooted outside the classroom of the Royal's.

Momo-_sama_, the last one to enter the room, held the door open now, glanced quizzically toward the newest student and asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Sakuno gave her senior an awkward grimace and said, "I am not supposed to, furthermore there is a leopard in there."

Her face paled at the thought of being lunch for the white beast.

Momo-_sama_ however, gave no signs of fear as he laughed out loud and heartily, "Come on! First of all you had permission from the Royals; second, Snow has been tamed since she was no more than 1 week old, she's friendlier than a dog."

Although not entirely convinced, Sakuno allowed the elder Royal to guide her gently into the Royal's classroom where everyone had already sat at their own desk.

With the name board present, Sakuno is now able to distinguish and recognized each individual Royal Knights.

Other than Ryoma who was young and of the same height and age as her, the other Royals are pretty much older, more mature and look, more Royal-like. Unlike Ryoma own state of messy uniform, the others wore than own uniform in much less wrinkled state than the prince.

Snow hadn't left the classroom yet, she now lie contently at the empty King's table. When Sakuno enter, she opens an eye lazily, sniffing the air at the scent of an unfamiliar stranger before standing up almost immediately.

Reflexively, Sakuno took a step back hurriedly, her previous fear returning at the cat's action. But her effort is well wasted when the feline merely prance towards Alex, allowing herself to be pet.

"Maybe we should begin by introducing the rest of the Knights that Ryuzaki-_san_ is still unfamiliar with." Alex said, his long fingers stroking with practice motions along the back of Snow's head. The feline purred as though understanding and agreeing the Jack's speech.

On cue, Knight Tezuka stood up and started the chain of introduction.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I am the leader over the Diamond group and also the head of the Knights. My royal gemstone given by the King is Aquamarine, meaning courage. I hereby welcome you to Spy Academy on behalf of the Knights, Ryuzaki Sakuno-_san_."

"My name is Fuji Shusuke, the second leader of Diamond Group. My gemstone is Sapphire, meaning Sincerity."

"Kikumaru Eiji and I, Oishi Shuichiro, are the leaders over the Hearts group. Eiji's gemstone is Turquoise, meaning success; my bestowed gemstone is Opal, meaning hope."

"You met me, Inui Sadaharu. My partner will be Kaidoh Kaoru. The Clover group are under us. My gemstone is Amethyst, meaning balance."

Kaidoh-sama added in, "My gemstone given is Emerald. It meant loyalty."

"And of course we are the last pair," Momo-sama said loudly, "the leaders over the Spade Group with my senior, Kawamura Takashi. My gemstone is pearl, meaning faithfulness."

"Last but not least, my gemstone is Topaz, meaning constancy," Kawamura-sama finished.

Sakuno nodded and bowed with respect to each Knight, before asking finally, "What about Echizen-_sama_? Which gem was bestowed to him?"

"Ruby," the prince answered her question directly, "It represents integrity."

"Now that you know everyone, we should start teaching you the ways of the school. The rulebook is detailed in every manner," Oishi-_sama_ started.

"But there are too many words, and the words are so SMALL!" Kikumaru-sama cut in. Sakuno privately agreed, recalling the minute typing of report she promised to go through today.

"Actually there is a simple way to understand all of them," Inui-_sama_ pushes his glasses up his nose.

"It is basically and mostly have something to do with the 12 meanings of the gemstones of Royals," Kawamura-sama taught this time.

"The top three virtues are integrity, loyalty and faithfulness. Any rule breaking that involved of breaking these three merits will result in harsh punishment, the worst of the worst," Momo-sama warned.

The lesson continued on for the half an hour, with Sakuno mostly listening to the on-going lecture of advices from the Royals.

* * *

><p><strong>4pm, Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Weaponry Training Hall 4**

Being in her new school close to 7 hours hadn't been as bad as Sakuno thought it would be. At least not until 3.30pm arrived.

After the Royal's kind intention of teaching, she was dragged, although not physically, to her first ever algebra lesson with her grandmother. No favouritism was shown as she tried her best to catch up with the rest of the class on what will the value of 'a' be if [a + ab – b = 16].

The Prince wasn't helping either; he was sitting beside her, making lots of unhelpful sounds at her inaccurate answers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," was his most pleasant comment from him.

At 3pm, she gladly left the suffering math lesson to arrive at her worst feared class ever, the weaponry lesson.

While the rest of the class practice engaging combat with fencing sword, she spent the horrible half hour so far learning how to hold the sword and swing it properly so that she would not twist her pitiful wrist.

The teacher, this time a male, said that she was lucky, for her mentor, Echizen junior, is a natural and one of the best fencers in the academy. Yet, as Sakuno blocked the oncoming merciless swing but basic swing from the Prince, Ryoma did not give any signs of relenting. Although each blow had not increased in strength or depth of skill, neither was it light or easy for total beginners.

"You got to spread your legs apart to give more balance," the Prince repeated for the fifth time, with impatience at the edge of his unchanging tone of voice.

Once again, Sakuno heeded his advice but soon her legs sprang together with fear at the oncoming swing of the Prince's personal fencing sword.

"AHH!" Sakuno screamed, softly.

This time, she managed to block the attack successfully.

"Well, at least you got that move mastered," Echizen junior said, retiring from the practice.

'What? No praise or whatsoever?' Sakuno thought. Tired, sweaty and dirty, she stomped after her mentor for some well-deserved rest.

While the pair of 12 year old sat at the corner of the training hall of weaponries, surprisingly, the prince automatically strikes a conversation. However, much to Sakuno's disappointment, it was all more of his resenting complaints about her less than impressive body stamina.

"Haven't Ryuzaki-_sensei_ even trained you herself personally? Judging by today's performance, it's hard to imagine that you are related to her," the Prince stated unkindly, his tone sounded unnaturally harsh.

Sakuno bit her lips back for a retort, her eyes watering dangerously close to bursting tears at the unfair judgement.

"And how many times do I have to repeat to spread your legs apart?" Ryoma continued, without noticing his fast crumbling mentee. He shifted to his right, away from Sakuno and sighed heavily, "When I promise the King to be a mentor, I didn't expect Ryuzaki-_sensei's_ granddaughter to be this weak." he mumbled.

Reaching her limit of tolerance, Sakuno jumped right up, towering over the sitting Prince, and shouted angrily, "That's right. Blame it all on me. All because I am stupid, idiot, weakling and a complete total loser! Do you think I want to be here? You think I loved standing there waving a weapon that I never thought that I need to use?" With that she threw her training fencing sword onto the ground and rushed out of the training hall and ran.

On and on she ran, both of her hands covering her face. Until she reached a total deserted corner of the stairs then she completely stopped, hid herself in a corner and cried really hard.

She cried about the Prince's lack of seniority warmth. She cried about her own lack of stamina. She cried about how Echizen Ryoma was right, she had no characteristics or talent resemblance to her strong grandmother. She cried about the truth of the family's secret, the truth of her parents' death and the truth of her identity. And finally she cried about how alone she is, within a humungous school that doesn't seem to have a place where she belongs to.

How long she hid in that corner Sakuno had no idea. All she knew was that after crying for an utterly long time, she continued to stay in her dark spot. She felt rather safe at the moment, wishing to delay the time of meeting the undeniable truth of her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>8pm, Tokyo, Japan<br>****Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Royal's Office, Jack**

For the second time of the day, another twelve year old sat opposite the vice principal of Spy Academy, aka, the Jack.

However, this time, a familiar boy was seen instead of a newcomer.

Alex, different to the previous meeting with Sakuno, wore outfit similar to his junior, only decking in his own white shirt and the official school black pants. The expression on Alex's face was different too, and it bore no good will at all.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked the Prince.

Ryoma silently sat for a while before answering, "Nothing."

Alex leaned back on his executive chair and repeat, "Nothing?"

The Prince nodded before adding, "This time, I admit that I was in the wrong."

Alex, satisfied, said, "So you are totally prepared for your punishment."

Echizen junior resignedly nodded his head.

Alex leaned forward, returning back to his business-like manner, "For the following month, all your classes, duties, missions and privileges as a Royal would be postponed and cut off. You will spend one month as a regular student under Knight Tezuka and Knight Fuji, and as a classmate and tutor to your mentee. Your timetable will be mirrored exactly to those of Ryuzaki-_san's_ and I expect you to almost be her shadow. Do you understand?"

Ryoma took in a deep breath and nod.

"You will leave behind your badge on this table and return the Royal Cloak. You will only retrieve them after completing your assigned punishment, that is – by the next month."

The Prince placed his owl badge, with rubies encrusted as the eyes, onto the desk. "I'll bring the cloak later."

"A temporary place will be arranged for you as your dormitory and please remember that you are from now on, barred from entering another Royal's rooms, including the classroom on Basement 5. Any questions?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"You may leave now," Alex said.

Dismissed, Ryoma stood up and bowed before proceeding to leave the Royal's Office.

Just before the door of the Jack's room closes, Alex said to him, "Let's hope that this punishment would give you a wake -up call on how Ryuzaki-_san_ is feeling right now, Prince Ryoma."

A halo of knights stood outside the Jack's room, silent as they watched the punished Prince leaving the Royal's Office. Besides the King, no one would dare to plead or go against the Jack. However just as much as they felt sympathy for their young junior, most agree that he was out of line this time. The news of Sakuno's outburst on her mentor had spread almost like wild fire through the school.

After Ryoma departure, Kikumaru-_sama_ was the first to speak, "Ah-ah. I felt so sorry for _little one_ just now."

"I guess he got too used being a Royal," Momo-_sama_ added thoughtfully.

"Then he let his guard down. An action that is undesirable for a spy," Tezuka-_sama_ spoke coldly.

The Jack joined the group of knights and said, "Let's hope that this punishment will bring more good than harm then."

He sighed, tired. He spoke to Kaidoh-_sama_, "Have you spoken to Osakada-_san_ regarding Ryuzaki-_san_ plight?"

Kaidoh-_sama_ nodded and said, "Just a while ago after her own waitress duty in the Hotel. She should find Ryuzaki-_san_ by now."

The Jack nodded, relieved, "Osakada-_san_ will know what to do." He retreated back into his office before pausing and add meaningfully, "Kaidoh, continue to closely monitor Osakada-_san_ progress through this month, the King has high expectations for that girl."


	5. Osakada Tomoka and Echizen Ryoma

**Disclaimer: **I do own Prince of tennis.

**Author's Notes: **This story has **no relevant details** to the real world.

**Chapter 4-2: Osakada Tomoka and Echizen Ryoma**

**8pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, along the corridor of Training Halls<strong>

'Ryuzaki-_san_ weaponry class was conducted in the 4th training hall. So if she was to run out aimlessly and upset, most likely she would pick a direction that would continue on without abrupt change in directions, which means, straight on.' Tomoka reasoned with herself internally.

Heading towards the right direction, the second level student continued to use her deductive skill to locate her missing roommate.

'According to the classmates and Royals, Ryuzaki-_san_ was in great distress when she ran away. So most likely, as a girl, more importantly, a newcomer, she won't know anyone here. This means there is no where she could seek refuge at; if that is so, she would most probably hide at a deserted area.'

Just as Tomoka guess the following assumption, she noticed the stairway at the corner end of the corridor which isn't frequently used by the students.

Hitting a jackpot, she ran forward, her accurate instinct obtained results that she hoped for., She paused at the door opening, looking at the small sleeping figure with light auburn plaited hair. Smiling to herself, Tomoka thought, 'Ah, she's rather cute.'

She closes on to the sleeping student, shaking her shoulders while calling her name softly, "Ryuzaki Sakuno-_san_? Sakuno-_san_? Sakuno, it's time to wake up."

Blearily, Sakuno groggily opens her eyes at the prompt of an unfamiliar voice.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor. You'll get cold easily!" the unfamiliar voices nags with much care and warmth that Sakuno longed for.

Sakuno blinked, the fuzzy picture of a brown hair girl in two ponytails came slowly into focus.

"Huh?" Sakuno did not recognize her roommate.

"First time meeting you, Ryuzaki Sakuno-_chan_! I am Osakada Tomoka, your roommate!"

**11pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 6, Simulated Stadium Room<strong>

Losing his usual quiet and dark sleeping corner in the Royal's classroom, the Prince thought for sure that no one will intrude into the simulate sport stadium room. This room is equipped with the technology that allows it to transform into a specific place, in this case, a replica of the sport stadium that is located nearest to the academy. So near midnight, it became chilling cold and the air moist from the simulate rain just now, following exactly the downpour had just stops upstairs.

Regardless of the unbearable environment, the Prince had chosen this place for a quiet place to nap and rest, thinking what the Jack had meant by the 'wake-up call' for him.

His quiet moment was short-lived when the sound of the door opens admitting the voice of two familiar girls.

"Wow!" the impressed Sakuno sighed in wonder at the sight of the realistic field in front of her as her talkative roommate rambles on the working principles of this simulated room.

"There! People don't regularly come here, so this is the perfectly ideal place for some quiet training if you don't want others to invade into your privacy. I used this place often when I was beginning in this academy too. It is really a splendid place for peace and quiet while you can just concentrate entirely on building up your stamina by practicing track and field. People nowadays only thought of gym and their superb equipment and forgot about old, inexpensive training methods." Tomoka said proudly, recalling her bitter memories of being a total beginner.

Ryoma laid silently, hidden in the dark behind the seats present at the back of the simulated field. He considered his options as Tomoka prepared her roommate some warm ups before the real training. Deciding that the presence of two girls is better than the entire boys' dormitory, Ryoma chose to ignore the never ceasing voice of Tomoka and manage to sleep through the entire episode of Sakuno's first ever training.

By the time the punished Prince woke up, the training field was quiet, only with the faint sound of buzzing insects hovering over the grass of the field. The simulation was so perfect that tiny organisms manage to live in this room, although never long enough to survive. The robots are trained to control the amount of pests breed in captivity.

He stretched out wide, his body cold and numb from sleeping on the damp concrete behind the spectator's seats. Warmth filled him as the simulated room shined with light and warmth much alike the outside world.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that he hadn't had much time till Sakuno's first lesson of the day. Breakfast was out of question now. Not quite used to harsh sleeping conditions, he had overslept, robbing him of the time he usually had in the early hours.

**7.30am Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Cafeteria<strong>

With the help of her roommate, Sakuno was able to locate her own dining table in the cafeteria. As she sat together with Tomo-_chan_, she mused over the missing privileges held by those sitting at the Royal table. The food was just as excellent, although admittedly, they aren't permit to order as they wished. The meals for regular students are fixed by the Knights, she learned from Tomoka.

In her short visit close to 24 hours, she had already started to appreciate the means of being a Royal. Although the privileges are much and many, the responsibilities are heavy and tiring. She glanced at the difference between her breakfast, a bowl full of greens, salad with steamed chicken and boiled egg to Tomo-_chan_'s western style of breakfast, French toast, Onion Soup and a full glass of milk.

"Each Knight had different ideas and living style. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. While the Clover group, Inui-_sama_ thought that through growing process, we need plenty of calcium," Tomoka indicates the glass of milk, "the Spade group, Momo-_sama_, thought otherwise." Tomo-_chan_ lowered her voice register, imitating the voice and action of the said Royal.

"Carbohydrates are of course most important! After all, harsh training in the school is inevitable, without enough strength, how can the students performed well in physical class, and concentrate in theory classes?"

Sakuno laughed at her newly made friend convincingly play of Momo-_sama_.

Finished, Tomo-_chan_ added on, "That's why you see the students in the Spade groups tend to grow much faster and stronger, and most of the time, bigger sized than average. I mean, look at what they are eating Rice, rice and more rice! Food packed with high carbos and proteins!"

Sakuno knew Tomo-_chan_ had a point, for she noted the breakfast for the Spades are Japanese style of rice, seaweed and red meat. A fulfilling meal of the day.

Half an hour later, Sakuno sat contently alone by the desk, waiting for the Physics lecturer to arrive.

After being shown to the right classroom, then again, courtesy of Tomo-_chan_, she arrives early for her physics class where she got a chance to familiarize herself with fellow classmates. The class rep introduced himself and kindly update her on the progress of the theories so far. He offered her help if ever she finds it hard to keep up. Sakuno smiled, privately feeling rather sorry for herself, for the class rep looked to her, 7 of age. He wore glasses so thick that she wondered if his nose ever felt tired supporting them all day.

So right now, she is feeling rather good and happy until he showed up.

Echizen Ryoma.

Sakuno stared, wide eyed as her brown orbs followed how he walked in as though he belonged to this class since the very beginning. She didn't stop staring even when he took the empty seat beside her and sat there, once again, behaving as though it had been his seat since always.

If she would like to say something, fate had robbed her from that chance, for the lecturer had arrived, beginning the lesson of Newton's laws.

It would be a lie if Sakuno said she hadn't thought about her outburst of anger on the Prince yesterday.

It would be another lie if Sakuno said she did not regret nor did she feel sorry for the Prince.

Her old friends would have chided her that she was being too nice once again, but Sakuno knew she was partly wrong.

Not that she was lying when she screamed at the Prince. But maybe she should have chosen a different way to express how hopeless bleak she had felt.

She felt that if she had kept her anger in, and explained to the Prince earnestly, he might be able to understand her.

If the Prince was holding grudges, he didn't display any outward emotions. Sakuno sneak a peep towards her left to observed that the Prince was paying attention to what the lecturer was saying, although Sakuno thought she could still detected a tiniest trace of bored look on his face.

'Sorry could wait, I guess.' Sakuno thought, dragging herself to understand what the lecturer said about force acting in equal and opposite direction.

30 minutes later, Sakuno was struggling hard with finding the value of acceleration to wonder what the Prince was thinking.

Unlike yesterday, the Prince was thankfully quiet as he studied Sakuno's crossed out workings for **F = ma**.

Sakuno mumbled as she finally arrived at the answer. "There!" she said to herself triumphantly.

Ryoma spoke, "Your answer is wrong. The value for the acceleration for object B ought to be smaller than for object A."

Misunderstanding the look of Sakuno's face of mixed shock and surprised, he continued.

"Since equal force is applied to both objects, and that object B is heavier than object A, the acceleration for object B ought to be smaller in order for the equation **F=ma** to hold. When mass is greater, acceleration had to be smaller for the force to remain constant." Ryoma explained slowly.

Sakuno nodded as she cross out her wrong working once again and repeat her tedious calculating process, trying to focus on her numbers rather than wondering why Ryoma-_sama_ had became more sensitive.

Just before lunch, Sakuno found herself stretching outrageously at physical lesson as she tried her best to imitate the flexible teacher in front who doesn't seem to realize that doing a perfect split is impossible for most people.

Finished, he jumped up and shouted so that his voice could carry down to the back of the class.

"Now, 2km run under 10 minutes!" on a softer volume, he added kindly towards Sakuno, "And you, newcomer, 1.5km under 10 minutes."

Sakuno wearily pushed herself up from the aching position, slightly stumbling as her muscles scream in relief from the forceful stretch earlier. She chose the furthest track machine which was half hidden in the corner and adjusts the length of run the teacher had allocated. She allowed herself to experiment the different speed before choosing the one that suits her best.

Ryoma had not immediately joined her. After trying and failing to push his luck with the physical trainer, he grudgingly started up the machine right next to Sakuno's. By that time, Sakuno was too out of breadth to even think why of all the empty machines available, the Prince had to choose the one next to her.

Sakuno had naively thought that with the secret training she had yesterday with Tomo-chan, she could find today's training easier.

How wrong was she.

She had failed to take into account how her legs biceps felt more like stones than muscles as she tolerate the pain to keep moving them in unison with the moving mill below her soles. Closing to 5 minutes, Sakuno was painfully aware that all she could care about was to regularly breathe and hope with all her heart that the countdown would reach '0' soon.

It became worse when the Prince switched off the treadmill next to her, obviously done with his share of run. After a minute or so, watching her less than graceful way of trying to stay alive, either he was mad or crazy; he started the machine up again and continues jogging.

This time, he only truly stopped when Sakuno gratefully collapse on all fours as she got off the treadmill. He helpfully power off the machine before wordlessly helping her to her feet. Her legs shook as she tried to get her breathing back to normal as the unbearable heat rush though her body from the running earlier. She blindly followed the Prince as Ryoma guided her somewhere before pressing a cooling bottle of water into her hand and commanded, "Drink up."

She gladly accedes to his command and gulped down inviting cooling water.

Ryoma said, "You still got lots to work on. But at least, you manage to run longer than yesterday."

Sakuno pulled off the bottle, coughing indecently for a moment while she registers how the Prince knew of her secret training in the field last night.

Ryoma, on the other hand, frown as he took the bottle away from her, and continued. "Osakada had taught you rather well, but perhaps had thrown too much onto you. You aren't quite ready to take on of 1.6km running straight away."

Sakuno stared at her mentor wide eye and panted out, "H-how did-d you kn-know?!"

Ryoma shrugged and said, "I was there."

He took a few gulps of water from the same bottle, where Sakuno eyes widen even bigger as her brain screamed, 'INDIRECT KISSING!'

She could feel her cheeks flaming up, although it wasn't obvious since it's already red from all the running earlier.

Ryoma caught the look with his right eye. Misunderstanding once again the shock face, he said, "I was there BEFORE you guys."

He threw the empty bottle into the bin which was 5 feet away. Sakuno admired the accuracy before her attention was grabbed away by the Prince mumbles. "You two made such a ruckus that it was hard to sleep."

"You slept there?!" Sakuno said unbelieving. One or two students caught on to her high pitch sound and look curiously towards the pair.

For the first time for today, the Prince scowled towards her. He turned, leaving Sakuno on herself as he walked, leaving the room, the class had dismissed.

Sakuno felt wrong footed. Had she said something wrong? She felt strangely so sorry that the Prince had left her alone.

Ryoma turned about at the opened door. He shouted, "Are you going to stay there the whole day?!"

Sakuno jumped at the sudden annoyed shout of the Prince. Then smiling, she half ran towards him, finally felt that this IS her irritable mentor.

**1.30pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Cafeteria<strong>

Sakuno couldn't help but took another peek at the silent eating figure opposite her.

Tomoka had a different lunch break, an hour earlier. So Sakuno had expected herself to be eating alone. How wrong was she. AGAIN.

The Prince sat opposite her, attacking the very same dish as her, grill fish with potatoes along with a big bowl of green salad again.

Sakuno spooned another mouthful of salad before asking; in a tone as though she couldn't care much, "Ryoma-_sama_, didn't you have your own classes today? You've been following me around for half a day now."

Ryoma chose to ignore her question. Nothing would come good if she knew he wasn't a Royal anymore. He was sure. Dead sure.

Sakuno munch through her fish hungrily yet neatly. She tried once more, not about to give up at the Prince's hot and cold attitude. "Why are you eating here? Don't you belong to the Royal's table?"

Ryoma looked up so suddenly at her, his eyes half blazing. Frightened, Sakuno immediately said, "SORRY!"

Ryoma was about to throw his knife and fork down and leave, but stop. News that he got stripped away of the Royal's title bound to be travel to his mentee's ear sooner or later. In order to retain respect, should he wait for her to find out herself or to tell her himself?

While he make up his mind, Sakuno ate at top speed, eager to get away from her mentor. She guesses that she was pretty lucky to get half a day of the Prince in a good mood.

"Hey," the Prince called softly.

Half frightened and half curious, to what the Prince would say this time, Sakuno look up from her plate to study what he was pointing to.

The silver menu stand had included a name that wasn't there this morning. Right below Sakuno's newly added name under Tomo-_chan_, 'Echizen Ryoma' was there too.

"B-But why?" Sakuno asked, curiosity got better of her.

Ryoma bent closer towards her, which Sakuno immediately retreats as far as she could.

Frowning, the Prince said softly, "Finish your lunch and I'll tell you."

**2.05pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 6, Simulated Stadium Room<strong>

Sakuno sat patiently and quietly beside the Prince, on the hot ground of the stadium track. The simulated 'sun' blazed bright and felt exceedingly hot when it's already autumn time.

Sakuno once again, sneaked a peek towards the Prince. It was as though she couldn't get a good enough look at him. Internally, she tried to convince herself that she was just trying to figure him out rather than trying to memorize his features.

Ryoma turned sharply towards her, caught on to her peeking at him.

Embarrassed, Sakuno wordlessly stared straight on, her cheeks burning lightly.

"Had fun peeking at me the whole day?" the Prince asked abruptly.

Sakuno gulped, her cheeks now flaming red as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse.

And before she could say anything, the Prince mumbled inaudibly, "Sorry for yesterday."

Sakuno gaped, staring at the Prince, she was almost half sure that she heard wrong.

"And I am no longer a Prince, not for a month." Ryoma added on quietly, refusing to look at his mentee.

He waited for Sakuno to snigger and laugh at him, and told him that he deserved it, finally ready to face what the other students might have done.

Sakuno unstuck her throat and asked slowly, "What do you mean by no longer a Prince?"

Ryoma stated clearly and louder this time, "It's my punishment for yesterday." He show Sakuno his badge, the eyes of the owl no longer was rubies, but plain white crystals just like hers.

Realizing, Sakuno cupped her mouth with her hands, her voice quivering as she asked, "You mean I've done this? I am responsible that you are no longer, no lo-longer a P-Prince?"

Ryoma nodded, without thinking.

Therefore, he was shocked and had no idea what to do when Sakuno stood, half-crying and repeating words of 'Sorry' to him.

He was still stunned when she ran out, her face still wet; leaving him alone to ponder over what he had done wrong again.

**2.15pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Royal's Classroom<strong>

"No," was the answer the Jack gave.

After wiping her tears clean, Sakuno bravely headed towards the Royal's classroom, attempting to erase the severe punishment she had caused on the Prince without knowing.

"But..." Sakuno began, but was stopped when Alex stood up.

"You remember the top three virtues that were taught yesterday? Echizen Ryoma-_kun_ broke the virtue of faithfulness; he failed as a mentor to you yesterday. He broke his word to the King."

He strode towards Knight Tezuka, the only other person present in the room.

"His punishment might be severe, but necessary. If he wishes to further progress and mature, he will first need to understand what he thought is right was wrong."

"What would that be?" Sakuno asked desperately, "We could tell him where he went wrong and he could change there and then."

"The journey to the destination is much important than the destination itself, Ryuzaki-_san_," Knight Tezuka said. He handed Jack a file that was similar to Sakuno's yesterday, however it had her mentor's name instead.

Alex spoke as he studied the edited timetable of Ryoma's, "This punishment is more important to him than you, Ryuzaki-_san_." He looked up into her eyes and said, emphasizing heavily, "You could tell him that." He handed her the black file, and went back to his desk, "Hand this to him."

Judging by how he took attention off from her to the laptop in front of him, Sakuno knew that she was wordlessly dismissed.

**4pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 8, Osakada – Ryuzaki Dorm<strong>

Sakuno buried her face into the pillow as she wailed, "I made the Prince not the Prince!"

Tomo-_chan_ sat at the end of her bed, painting her toes nails purple and said soothingly and reasonably, "Come on, you didn't know that he going to be demoted."

Suddenly thought of something, Sakuno bolted out of bed and asked her best friend, "How would he able to get his status back?"

"Not that easy, I'm afraid," Tomo-_chan_ said, giving a sorry look towards Sakuno's crestfallen face. "Normally, the King would decide a date for a test to rearrange or obtain a new Royal or Jade. Now that the King is gone away for 6 weeks…"

She left the sentence unfinished as Sakuno let the words sink in along with the feeling of hopelessness.

With another wail, she sank back onto her pillow. Suddenly, a knock resounded in the small shared dorm. A voice accompanied the knock which stiffened Sakuno.

"We are going to be late for the Kitchen duty." Ryoma voice floated in. After a pause he added, "You got to get out, because I am not even suppose to be here." Sakuno thought she could detect a sense of uneasiness from her mentor.

True enough, when she open the door of her dormitory, the 'no longer a Prince' boy looked highly uncomfortable, standing along the corridor of the girls' dormitories.

**4.10pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, 2nd Floor, Restaurant's Kitchen<strong>

The in-charge looked formidable, his apron filled with soup stains, he stared at the pair of youngster with distaste. "You're late," he growled out the obvious.

The young master, Nagakawa Kaname, might have gave his consent, or ruled that he allowed these students to do part time work here, doesn't meant that they could get off from punishment for breaking rules.

Sakuno winced as she explained, "It's my fault, I forgot about the time."

"NO EXCUSES!" The man roared. Sakuno cowered and hurriedly hid a step behind Ryoma's back.

He pointed to the tub on the stainless steel counter which was filled to the brim with washed potatoes and carrots and half shouted "Peel them all!" Finished, he stormed off, leaving Ryoma looking irritably at the back of him.

After, Ryoma passed her an apron and a peeler, they stood opposite of the counter and peeled the never ending pile of potatoes and carrots in silence.

They haven't spoken to each other much after Sakuno returned to the simulation room with Ryoma's file. Sakuno didn't know what to say. She had tried and failed to restore her mentor to his rightful place, it was as though she failed him miserably.

While the kitchen staff busied about, paying zero attention towards them, Sakuno couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I am so sorry," Sakuno said, "I-I tried to tell Alex that y-you didn't do anything wrong, but…" Sakuno stopped, at a loss of what to say.

Ryoma looked up, his face unreadable, "You went to the Jack?"

Sakuno nodded, she whispered, "He won't hear of you getting back your position as a Royal."

"You – You asked the Jack to reconsider his punishment?" Ryoma asked unbelieving.

Sakuno nodded again.

"You didn't think that– "Ryoma paused, rethinking before saying, "You don't think that I deserved that? To be demoted?"

Sakuno shook her head quick and explained, "I really didn't know that after what happen yesterday might cause you your… your title. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. I- I am so so sorry." Sakuno apologize for the umpteen times.

Ryoma stared wordlessly at her mentee. He had thought that she would have thought that he deserved what he got for thinking too highly for himself.

The man came back, banging another full tub of potatoes and carrots, and growled disapprovingly at the slow pace of the two children. "Talk less and work more!" he snarled, jolting Ryoma and Sakuno out from their little problem.

After another stretch moment of silence of peeling potatoes, Ryoma said softly, "You don't have to feel sorry."

"But you wouldn't be able to get your Royal badge back!" Sakuno said.

"The punishment only last for a month," Ryoma said, throwing the potato into the peeled tub. "It will be over before you knew it."

Sakuno gaped, at the new information.

Ryoma, for once, understood the shock look. "You didn't know that?"

Sakuno slowly shook her head, feeling relief settling in, replacing the guilt. She finally broke into a smile, reaching for a new potato, and peeled with a speed considerably much faster than before, the weight of her problems lifted.

Ryoma, on the other hand, felt strange at the knowledge of how his mentee was concerned for him.

**10pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5, Simulated Stadium Control Room<strong>

Ryoma congratulate himself for thinking of the control room. It was definitely warmer and cleaner than sleeping at the stadium seats. It was perhaps a little too bright for comfort, but there is a nice couch just the right size to be his bed.

He heard from the speaker of the control room, that the door to the simulated room opens. He lazily opens an eye, and wasn't at all surprise at the auburn figure, dressed in sport attire, walked in alone.

Sakuno came alone tonight for self-training; Tomo-_chan_ had her waitress duty tonight so she couldn't accompany her. Remembering that her mentor mentioned about sleeping behind the seats, Sakuno immediately went to check out if she was alone in the room as she thought.

Ryoma, on the other hand, watched bemusedly at the small figure hunting every corner of the room. There wasn't doubt that she was looking for him. He propped up the pillow he sneaked out from his temporary dorm when his roommate wasn't around. He would never sleep there when his roommate had to be the noisiest person he could ever meet, Horio Satoshi.

_**2 weeks later**_

**9.45pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale – Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 6, Simulated Stadium Room<strong>

Sakuno repeated the same searching routine while Tomo-_chan_ stood at the track, bored by her useless search. It will always end up with –

"He's not here!" Sakuno said exasperatedly.

Tomo-_chan_ chuckled, knowing full well that the Prince is resting well and warm in the control room above them. She had refrained from telling Sakuno the truth of the Prince whereabouts more than a week ago. This matter is between the mentor and the mentee, she had no intention of spoiling the fun.

"If he's not here, how does he always know what I've been doing here? Every time I thought for sure he couldn't have known, he always manage to say exactly how long I've ran, how many sits up I did!" Sakuno complained, staring hard into the dark corners, expecting her mentor to reveal himself where he had always been hiding.

"I've got my waitress duty, Sakuno," Tomo-_chan_ reminded her friend.

Sakuno sighed in defeat and waved her friend goodbye.

She sat alone, silently for a while before shouting out loud, her voice echoing slightly in the close room, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

In the control room, the Prince jolted awake at the shout, felling off the same couch he had been using as his bed for the past fortnight. He picks himself up, and watches his naïve mentee searching once more for his existence below the simulated room.

He settled himself comfortably by the chair in front of those tables that are filled with knobs, controls for the simulated room, and began studying his mentee. It had been rather fortunate that he had discovered this place, both for him and her. Through this control room, Ryoma was able to monitor his mentee's progress, a rather helpful insight to boost Sakuno's physical strength. He gave helpful hints and sometimes offered suggestions of different workout procedures for Sakuno to improve her reaction time.

Suggestion may have been a lighter term. The last time Sakuno had pulled a face right in front of him after he said, "No complains! I'll know if you are not following orders."

Sure, she had been a lot more relaxed about her manners towards him, but she never did complained about his frequent usage of language as though he is still a Prince. "Order" and "Warn" are the two words that Ryoma still tend to use a lot.

A red light flashed in warning, as a message ran across the led panel right up front of the controls. "All equipment standby for incoming storm."

Ryoma sighed, seems that he woke up for nothing. Sakuno would leave as soon as the sprinkles began their show for heavy rain.

He returned back to his 'bed', and fell asleep even before the simulated storm had begin.

Below, Sakuno had no idea on the impending storm. After a second round of fruitless search, she began her old routine of warms up and was jogging about half a round when the roof of the room suddenly darken menacingly. Sakuno halted, preparing to cut across the field to head out of the room before it pours.

Suddenly, light brightly flashes above Sakuno accompanied by a recorded sound of thunder crashing. Heavy cold rain poured over just as soon as Sakuno dropped to a squatting position, covering her ears.

'It's just a simulated storm, not a real one!' Sakuno tried to reasoned with herself.

Another roar of thunder broke through the speaker. Before she knew, Sakuno screamed in fear as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

'You are a big girl! No longer you should be a three year old hiding under the bed during a storm!' The logical self screamed at her.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Ryoma fell off from the couch again. This time, he got off the ground faster and reflexively, alert for danger as he was trained for.

After a few seconds he groaned as he took in the picture of his mentee cowering in the middle of the track.

'Great, she afraid of lightning. Is she a three year old?'

As Ryoma tried to figure out the control knobs of the simulated room, Sakuno hadn't moved away from the track, her body close to the ground as though hugging it. Memories of the incident resurface.

She was left quite alone, lost among trees, no sign of man made structures, no sign of her parents. Badly frightened she stumbled slightly as she walked about, trying to find her way out of the forest like area, crying for her mother. Perhaps at that time, she was still too young to understand that after the car flipped, she won't be able to see her parents again. The sky was dark, very dark. It started to rain, lightning flashes and thunder rolled. She could hardly see and she screamed and screamed for her mother again. Wondering why her mom had left her at such a scary place.

"Mummy, mummy!" she sobbed, as Ryoma got increasingly frustrated at the numerous buttons in front of him. He gave up trying to figure out how to switch off the storm and got out of the control room. Sprinting down the flight of stairs, he skidded slightly once he reach even ground before rushing as fast as he could to the simulated room. He wrenched open the door and race towards Sakuno's side.

By the time he reached Sakuno, he was drenched. Panting slightly, he grabbed Sakuno's arm firmly, saying, "Come on, get up."

Half sobbing, Sakuno barely stood up before burying her face into the the Prince's shoulders as another lightening flash threateningly above.

Irritation at her childish fear melted as Ryoma said, "Don't be afraid, I'm here."

A strange sense of _deja vu_ washed over him, as though he had said the very same words before, a very long time ago. Then as though repeating the same scene, a pair of watering scared brown eyes would stare at him, wide with child innocence and obvious fear.

_"I will protect you." _A faraway voice sounded in his brain, a voice which seems highly familiar, a much younger voice of his.

Removing her eyes from her mentor's face, Sakuno hid her face once more, mumbling desperately, "Get me out of here. Please!"

The sense of _deja vu_ went as fast as it came. Ryoma, compiling to his mentee's wish, half supporting, half carried her out of the raining room. When they were out, Sakuno was still shivering, from fear or cold, Ryoma had no idea. Wordlessly, he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, bringing her to the infirmary, at a considerable speed faster than supporting her.

**11pm Tokyo, Japan**  
><strong>Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 9, The Infirmary<strong>

Shiba Saori handed the check board towards the Knight Tezuka. Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and Shiba-_san_ are standing outside the cubicle room where Sakuno is sleeping comfortably, warm and dry. Tomoka was there by her side, her head by Sakuno's bed. Ryoma, on the other hand, after a hot bath (Shiba-_san_'s insisted after witnessing the pair of cold drenched children entering her infirmary) slept at the couch at the left of Sakuno's bed, refusing a cubicle room.

"Did a complete check up on the girl and Ryoma-_kun_," Shiba-_san_ explained. "Both are completely fine and healthy. No injuries or any serious concern."

"What exactly happen?" Tezaku asked, studying the medical report.

"Came in at about 2230 hours approximately, completely wet the two kids. Ryoma was carrying her, and she was hysteric, badly frighten. Had to calm her down, and made her shower and changed into dry clothes. Gave her some sedative in the hot soup so that she could sleep soundly." Shiba-_san_ explained.

"Managed to get the whole story from Ryoma-_kun_ though. Seems that she got a case of hyper phobia against lightning and thunder. She wouldn't move in the simulated room so Ryoma carried her out to here. He's quite helpless. Doesn't know what to do." Shiba-_san_ said, smiling slightly at the memory of the Prince's incompetence when Ryuzaki-_san_ was quite agitated.

"She would need to see a psychiatrist to overcome her fear. But we would have to take it nice and slow. Seems that she had been shielded away from this fear since as young as three or four, Ryuzaki-_sensei_ had said." Shiba-_san_ added professionally.

Turning to address Knight Kaidoh, "Osakada-_san_ ought to be excused for tomorrow's morning activities, she is completely worn out looking after Ryuzaki-_san_. I would also suggest that you should do something. She've been pushing herself too hard. She did not know that I knew. But one look at her and I could tell, over-stressing herself. It would not help her during the Jade test."

"Now," Shiba-_san_ concluded, "I've tell you everything you three ought to know. Leave now, for I too need my beauty sleep. The Jack can see them next afternoon." She ushered them out of the infirmary, before closing the door in their face.

"Wish she'll stop doing that," Knight Kaidoh said sullenly. "Thinks the world of herself."

Fuji smiled and said, "She is. She's the most wonderful person around here. Takes extreme good care about everyone here as though we are her children." He took the board from Tezuka and said, "I'll update their particulars, you two can go off to bed. I don't have anything for tomorrow morning."


	6. The King

Disclaimer: I do own Prince of tennis.

Author's Notes: This story has no relevant details to the real world.

**Chapter 5: The King**

**6am Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 8, Osakada - Ryuzaki Dorm****  
><strong>

"Ring...! Ring...!" The clock persistent ringing rudely roused the owner awake. Her face buried into her pillow, Sakuno blindly reached out, groping for the offending object to shut it up. Instead, her hand had pushed the clock out of its resting place and it went crashing down on the floor.

Sakuno groaned and flipped over. That had shut the clock up, the exact same way all her previous three ones within that month. She'll need to request for an official leave permit again to buy a new one. The Jack won't be happy with her.

After waking up in the middle of the night at midnight, (please refer back to chapter 1), she had return back to bed after a jog in the stadium. That jog had effectively tired her out, putting her back to bed without suffering from insomnia because of fear. But that had reduced her sleeping time to a few precious hours for such an important day ahead.

After half an hour, Sakuno had showered and changed. Wearing the school's sweatshirt and uniform skirt, she proceeded to the cafeteria at Basement 5. Humming to herself, Sakuno is in a rather good mood before her test, however she stopped pretty quickly when she saw a scene that instantaneously puts her to alert.

It was still rather early in the morning so there isn't a soul within Basement 5 classroom area. Yet, Sakuno could spot, although from quite a distance, a girl reaching for the gold doorknob of the Royal's classroom, just like what she herself had did almost one month ago.

"WAIT!" She shouted out loud before she could stop herself.

Her voice venerated through the corridor, carrying it down so that it echoes slightly in the empty space where the walls reflected her voice.

However, effectively, the girl did stopped her action, her hand still at the doorknob, twisted halfway and her face look in wonder towards the source of voice, towards Sakuno herself.

Sakuno, jogged down the hallway, and reached the unfamiliar young lady. She stands tall, looking like a model for fashion walkways. She had long, dark chocolate brown hair, and bright light blue eyes which shine just like the turquoise eyes of Knight Kikumaru's owl badge. She wasn't dressed in the school uniform, just a simple and short white sleeveless dress.

"You won't want to go in there," Sakuno blurted out once she reached her.

The girl didn't seem to hear her. Her hand still poised on the knob, not moving an inch since she turned, continuing to stare at Sakuno, her expression hard to read. Sakuno look away from the blue eyes which bore into hers, feeling suddenly she had been the one at wrong, which was curious, for she certainly hadn't been the one trying to barge into the Royal's room. Sakuno wished that the stranger could at least blink, for those pair of intense blue and unblinking eyes creeps her out.

Sakuno clear her throat, trying to alert the girl to the situation, "This is the Royal's classroom, other people aren't allowed in."

The girl finally blinked, her perfect angelic face rearranged to a slightly puzzled expression, unlike the empty one before.

"The Royals don't allow others in, primarily because there is usually a leopard napping in there," Sakuno explained, trying to clear the puzzled expression.

When the girl's face didn't change into an understanding expression or horrified one, Sakuno continued, "I'm not lying! I've been there once before, accidentally though, and it scared the bejabbers out of me!"

The girl's expression changed again, into one of a bemused sort of look, "I see."

Sakuno start to wonder if the stranger is a mental.

The girl finally smiled, a small and friendly smile, and spoke in her mature voice, "You must be Ryuzaki-_sensei _granddaughter."

It wasn't a question; the girl wasn't looking for an affirmative answer, for she was sure of her spoken sentence. Nevertheless, Sakuno confirmed the sentence and said, "Yes."

"How did you know?" Sakuno asked before she could stop herself again.

The slight smile returned to the young woman who answered, "You look somewhat alike to _sensei_."

"Really?"

"The color of your hair and also the eyes," she answered. "Your name must be Sakuno then."

Then again, it's not a question.

Sakuno wondered why the news of her being the granddaughter of the 'famous' Ryuzaki-_sensei _travels so fast even among the newcomers. "Yes."

"I haven't seen you before," Sakuno added, "You must be a new student here, what will your name be?"

The bemused look had returned to the newcomer's face, it wasn't rude and offending, but it certain piped Sakuno's curiosity about the unnamed stranger.

"You can call me Kana." She paused for a moment before adding, "If you want to."

"Kana-_san_, first time meeting you, let's get along well," Sakuno greeted warmly and formerly.

The said girl merely nodded slight and said softly, "_Yorishiku_."

When the conversation stopped short there, Sakuno broke the uncomfortable silence and asked, "So... Are you heading somewhere?"

Sakuno saw how Kana had took a side glance at the close entrance of the Royal's classroom, her expression changed ever so slightly to an expression of longing, before speaking, "I think I better head back to the dorms first."

Sakuno smiled and said, "It's at Basement 8, I'll show you the way. I know how easy was it to get lost in this big academy especially on the first few days..."

The young woman heels clicked in symphony as the older girl followed Sakuno towards the lift area. All through the short trip, Sakuno repeated the same orientation briefing the Jack had told her on her first day here.

The stranger is very quiet. She merely nodded at Sakuno's rambling, her face still slightly bemused as Sakuno pointed out details to be noted of the academy. Sakuno although find her rather odd, but was pleased that she could help the new girl out.

While they waited for the lift, the stranger asked her first question, "How was this one month for you, Ryuzaki-_san_?"

Sakuno frown, her eyebrows knitted together as she did some serious thinking. No one had really asked how she felt about the school. Alex, the Jack, the both Knights of the white diamonds group, her roommate, Osakada Tomoka and even her grandmother had only asked if she could coped well with the new school and curriculum. Not even her mentor, Echizen Ryoma (not that he could care), had asked her if she had like the life here.

She took her time to consider. The stranger didn't prone her to answer either. It was only until they had reached the desired level and exited the lift then Sakuno answered, "I guess Inui-_sama_ was right. Being here for a month really had exposed me to a new world, experiencing a world that my parents had been through. Although initially I thought I would never fit in or never would like being here, now I felt I belong here more than anywhere in the world. This spy academy is more than a home to me now; this place is almost like a family."

Sakuno beamed as she finally said it out loud, her changed feelings to the academy where familiar faces passes in corridors greeting you, familiar faces helping you out, cheering you up, being there for you when you need them most, giving you their shoulders to cry on when you're upset. Especially the last two weeks where every known friend of hers, her best buddy Tomo-_chan_, her easily irritable mentor Ryoma-_kun,_ the Royals, her loyal grandmother and the absolutely lovely character Shiba-_san_, were supporting and encouraging her during her therapy sessions.

She was especially grateful to her mentor, although not his own sheer willingness, had accompanied her for every therapy sessions. And, thankfully, gave no complaints or comments when she anchored herself to him during exposure to fake thunderstorms, to develop immunity.

The stranger smiled again, her own small and slight smile of politeness.

"You will feel that way too! I promise. Just like Inui-_sama _said, after one month in here, everything will change," Sakuno said, assuring the newcomer.

Sakuno check her watch, the extra time she woke up early for had gone in a flash. "I've got to go now, since it's almost time for my cafeteria duty. The right path will lead you down to the girl's dormitories. See you around, Kana-_san_." Sakuno waved goodbye to her newly made friend as the lift door closes bringing her back to basement 5.

**6.25am Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 8 Atrium****  
><strong>

"Kana?" a voice call out in surprise.

She turned about, smiling at the face she had not seen for the past month of the Jack, Alex.

The bewildered expression on Alex faded quickly as he half ran up close to her, executing a graceful, perfect regal bow towards the lady, asking for her hand.

Without hesitating, Nagakawa Kana allowed her much smaller hand to be raised to the Jack's lips, which he lightly brushed over the back of her hand. He stood back up straight, murmuring, "My King."

Kana, on the other hand, still had her small smile, but it looks more sincere and heartfelt, for her sharp blue eyes soften as she said softly, "_Tadaima_."

Losing all gentlemanly aura, Alex had envelope her into a tight hug. Releasing her from the hold, one of Alex's hands rose to stroke Kana's hair off her face to look at her more clearly and replied just as softly, "_Okaeri_."

**6.30am, Tokyo, Japan**

**Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 8, Royal's Common Room**

There, the King sitting by her favourite armchair took a sip of coffee prepared by the robots in service within their dorms. She pulled a face, disliking the bitter taste which the Jack and the Knights had preferred their coffee to be. She set the porcelain cup back on its ornate coffee table and asked, "Today's jade test day?"

"Yes," Tezuka answered, "You arrived back in time for the half annually selected individuals and also Ryuzaki-_san_."

"Today also happens to be her beginner test too?" the King asked, half curiously.

"Coincidentally; today happens to be the day that Ryuzaki-_san_ had been here exactly for a month," Tezuka reported.

Kana nodded, understanding and asked something else, "I believed Osakada-_san_ had been selected to take part for this Jade test?"

"As you have requested for," Kaidoh said dryly.

The King smiled, noting Knight Kaidoh's reluctance and picked up the cup of coffee again, quite forgetting that she didn't like the taste. Before lifting the cup to her lips, Kana added, "I expected her to do rather well. Osakada-_san_ will be a potential Jade."

Ignoring the look of disbelief present on Kaidoh's face, the King took another sip of coffee before pulling a second long face. "Someone change my coffee please! Have all of you quite forgotten the routine while I was around?!"

While the robots were preparing her preferred choice, a stretch silence fell upon the Royals with the King resting contently with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, as though remembering something, her eyes snapped open and asked, "Where is Ryoma-_kun_?"

**9am, Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5 Atrium, Auditorium Hall****  
><strong>

The auditorium hall is crowded with students of the academy who all came flocking in to watch which lucky second level achiever could attain a 'Jade' position today. Sakuno had been very happy for her best friend and roommate, Osakada Tomoka, who got chosen to test for that single position. It is a rare chance, opportunity and honour; however it also hard, tough and nerve wrecking battle among the 5 chosen lucky few. It doesn't help when all the other 4 of them are rather gifted students.

"You'll be alright! Just do your best. I'll be cheering for you all the way," Sakuno cheered Tomoka on.

She had a grin on, almost jumping up and down excitedly. Sakuno really admired her fearless spirit. She could tell that Tomoka wasn't feeling a tad bit nervous, unlike the numerous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Sakuno fervently wished that her own private entrance test wouldn't have to be watched on by so many spectaculars, it was just bad luck that her ending of one month of orientation had to collide with the Jade test held every half annually.

"Don't worry! Just do your best. No one will laugh at your mistakes. Everyone here had gone through and understands how tough it can be to evolve into a butterfly at the caterpillar stage."

As an elite student, Tomoka had little understanding of biological science to understand the scientific term of larva stage.

Nevertheless, in spite of the stabs of anxiety Sakuno had been experiencing, she laughed at her friend's lousy use of metaphor, "You mean from a clumsy beginner to an ultimate master?"

Tomoka sighed in relief at the sight of her friend's dazzling smile, "Just keep on smiling like that and you'll do fine," she promised.

"I just hope that Tezuka-_sama_ won't pick someone too difficult to fight with," Sakuno sighed.

Every beginner test is split into three major components. One is the particular student performance of his or her study subjects. Two, the particular students' character being and responsibility is observed through his or her various assigned duties. Lastly, the amount of improvement the student had made, by engaging in a friendly combat with a chosen opponent.

Sakuno knew that she don't have to defeat the opponent in order to pass the last and perhaps the most important component, but the duration of how long she could last with someone whose skills are much polished than her will definitely be a part of the test scores. Unlike the others who had their group Royal Knights to grade them, she was to be tested by the full court of Royals in the absence of the King.

Apparently, since the Royals are all to be judges for the Jade test, they decided that Sakuno test could be held directly after the five chosen ones and just get on with hers with them all judging. Alex may have said it was decided that way because of situation difference, but Sakuno highly suspect that her grandmother may have pulled some strings. After all, Ryuzaki-_sensei _had high expectations for her granddaughter.

Despite given special training personally from Ryoma-_kun_, Sakuno still haven't had much confidence in herself. For the numerous attempt of having a friendly battle practice with Ryoma usually had ended with her suffering a grim defeat. Ryoma either don't or refuse to understand the term 'friendly' or the phrase 'please go easy on me.'

At the moment, one of the Jade lords, Hotori Satoshi stood up a small podium and brought a cordless wireless mike to his lips. Without effort, words streamed from his mouth, smooth and steady with no hesitance, as he announced the official start of the Jade test.

The Royals enter the hall, and elegantly sat in their assigned seats, over the stage where a similar looking table from the dining hall was present. However, report files occupied the place instead of silver cutlery.

Sakuno hardly take notice of Hotori-kun announcing the name of the Royals as she frantically searches for her missing mentor. She was mildly disappointed that he wasn't present among the sea of students crowding about the stage. She had expected that much when Ryoma did not answer her question to his presence for this event.

**11am, Tokyo, Japan  
><strong>**Hotel Royale - Japan, Spy Academy, Basement 5 Atrium, Auditorium Hall**

Without realizing, 2 hours had passed since the declaration of the start of the Jade test. And they had witness the strength and skills possess by the participating candidates.

Although she had seen Tomo-_chan _practicing the sword skill with her, (she had taken this chance to pick up some expert pointers from Ryoma-_kun_), Sakuno couldn't help but still be awestruck at how swift and furious Tomo-_chan_ could move.

And also especially how the Jack had smiled after exchanging blows with Tomo-_chan_ personally, it seemed rather evidently that Alex had been rather impressed too.

Then again, Sakuno was much more enthralled, although not at all startled, how calmly the Jack block and strike against Tomo-_chan_ fencing blade. He had moved so elegantly as though he was dancing instead of fighting.

Now that all participants had been tested against and judged, Alex stood up and announced, "Congratulations to Osakada Tomoka-_san_, our new Jade Lord."

Sakuno own voice joined in the cheers of the crowd as Tomo-_chan_ proudly stood in front of the Jack, receiving her new Jade badge.

It's her turn now.

Sakuno wished that was a hole on the ground that could swallow her whole. While she waited with her heart thumping so hard against her chest, mildly surprised at how her ribcage could withstand such pressure. A surprise light hit behind her head made her temporarily forget fear.

"You'll do all right."

It wasn't an encouraging sentence or something to cheer her up. But Sakuno appreciate the presence of her mentor.

Ryoma gave her a slight lopsided smile, asking, "How's Osakada?"

Sakuno grinned broadly and showed her mentor two thumbs up.

Ryoma didn't look flabbergasted at the news and said simply, "Then you have to show her that you can do it too."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki-_san__,_" Tezuka-_sama_ called.

Taking a deep breath and took comfort from the prince's presence, Sakuno went up the stage hoping that no one would take notice of her trembling legs. She bowed towards the panel of judges with respect and waited for Tezuka-_sama _to announce the name of her opponent.

"Marks will be allocated base on three components, skill, duration and improvement, splitting into 30, 30 and 40."

Sakuno nodded, without realizing.

"You may choose weapon or fist combat. What will be your choice?"

"Weapon," Sakuno answered robotically.

"You may choose your choice of weapon for the combat and you will be given the chance to attack first."

Sakuno nodded again. Tezuka-_sama_ wasn't saying anything that she doesn't already know. Tomo-_chan_ had recited everything so clearly to her for the past two weeks.

"Now that all has been said and done, your opponent shall be-"

"Me," a familiar feminine voice cut off Tezuka's.

Sakuno spin about, facing the young lady she met earlier in the morning. 'Kana-_san_? The newcomer?' Sakuno felt bewilderment flowing through her brain.

The hall muted.

Sakuno turned back towards the Knight for reconfirmation. Tomo-_chan _**did **say that they could send anybody. Tezuka-_sama _seemed stunned too. Maybe no one had dared to interrupt his speech halfway, especially in front of so many people. He merely nodded towards Sakuno, settling back in his chair slowly.

The Jack smiled and leaned forward, addressing Sakuno, "Your weapon of choice, Ryuzaki-_san_?"

"Katana," Sakuno did not hesitate. No matter if Kana-_san_ is a newcomer or not, Ryoma did advise her to play to her strength.

A collective murmur went through the students, but Sakuno hadn't heard. She was focusing on Alex next sentence.

"You would be using a wooden katana for the combat. For safety sake."

Sakuno nodded, noticing that all of the royals except the Jack wore a half worried look on their faces. But it was soon forgotten when the robot handed her the weapon that determined the outcome for today's test. She swung it, testing its weight and length. Then she looks determinedly towards Kana-san, unsmiling to show that she will be serious.

Kana spoke, picking her wooden katana daintily, "Give all you got."

Sakuno do not need to be told twice. Quickly, she slashes towards the taller girl hard and as fast as she could, she will not give any quarters towards newcomer. First attack usually granted success with high score and Sakuno is not going to waste it.

Shock pulsed through her when Kana had moved smoothly and without hesitance, gracefully yet so quick that made Tomo-_chan_ previous swordfight seemed slow. The wooden blade of her katana met Kana's. Her first attack had failed.

Sakuno couldn't help but gaped, her soft brown orbs met Kana's icy blues ones, and for that split moment, Sakuno felt utterly afraid of her.

Sakuno backed off, her katana swinging to ensure safe retreat. Kana did not approach; instead she stood where she was, watching Sakuno's wary steps.

After fifteen assaults, Sakuno had gotten really tired and weary. She had been the one attacking with all her might while Kana had always remain on defence. She could feel her strength leaking off, her grip on the katana handle weaker, and her steps heavy and clumsy. On the other hand, Kana hadn't took a step back or forward since the combat begin.

Gritting her teeth, she gave a strangled yell and hurled herself once more, towards Kana.

Finally, Kana took a step back; Sakuno felt a flash of triumph before realizing the later.

Kana was done with defending.

She blocked Sakuno's katana easily and pushed it off with strength that made Sakuno stumbled backwards. Without waiting for Sakuno to regain her balance, she began her attack, her blade moving speedily, swinging dangerously towards Sakuno's head.

Sakuno reacted almost habitually; her own katana went above her head, an attempt to block the incoming attack, however Kana was strong.

Sakuno fell onto one knee; her arms weakening against Kana's strength, her own blade lowering as time pass by, dangerously close to her own right shoulder. Some part of her thanked the fact that the katana was made of wood.

Just as unexpectedly Kana had attack with the strength of a lioness, it vanished.

Kana withdrew her blade, smiling, looking just the same polite and refined young lady who had been standing along the corridor instead of the battle woman Sakuno had been fighting with a moment ago.

She helped Sakuno onto her feet before sweeping off towards the judges. Sakuno heaved in heavy breathes. Now that the match is over, she couldn't bring herself to face the truth; she had been defeated soundly by a newcomer.

"Ryuzaki-_san_?" Kana called her.

Bringing herself to look behind, Sakuno summoned courage to face the panel of judges, expecting to be disappointment and crestfallen faces on the Knights.

Instead, Sakuno found an incredible numb feeling of disbelief.

Sitting at the seat that Sakuno was so accustomed to seeing it empty, Kana announced in her mature voice, "Ryuzaki-_san_, congratulations on passing your beginner's test with flying colours."

She stood up, looking slightly out of place in her white dress, from the King's seat "Welcome into the family," she smiled and added warmly, "Princess."


End file.
